Abandoned
by Werewolf559
Summary: A timid mawile's life changes when she is abandoned by her trainer one day. She then sets out on her own little adventure. Her story is of love, hate, and maybe a little revenge. Warning: Not meant to be taken seriously at all times.
1. You useless pokemon!

"Mawile use bite!" The trainer was a young boy with red hair down to his shoulders. He wore a simple dark blue shirt and jeans combo. The small pokemon slowly made it's way to it's opponent, a fairly small gecko looking pokemon.

As the mawile approached it's target did it use the jaw like appendage on it's head to bite at it's opponent.

"Treeko! Dodge it!" Another young trainer yelled, this one with brown hair, wearing blue jean shorts and a white t-shirt. As the boy finished yelling his command did his partner treeko, easily dodge the attack aimed at it.

"Yeah! Now use pound!" The same trainer yelled right after, pointing at the mawile. The small gecko pokemon quickly made it's way over to the opposing mawile, who was stumbling from the missed bite attack. As he got closer, the treeko leaped high into the air and slammed his tail on the head of his opponent, who fell down, knocked out from the powerful blow.

"Yes! I win again!" The brown haired boy screamed with enthusiasm, while jumping up and down.

"I can't believe I lost again..." The red haired trainer said, as he fell to the ground pounding his fist into the ground.

"Hey" the brown haired boy said as he pointed his finger at the red haired young man.

"That is one weak mawile man. I mean it's a steel type and it can't even take attacks it's supposed to be resistant against!" The boy said as he started to laugh.

"You should get rid of that weakling." The young trainer told the losing trainer, as he started walking off with his treeko right behind him.

As soon as the boy was out of sight, the young man got to his feet and walked over to his defeated pokemon.

"Hey get up" the boy called to his pokemon, but there was no response, the mawile appeared to be out cold. "Hmph, return you weakling." The boy mumbled as he started to pull out a pokeball, but then he stopped.

"That guy was right, you are a weakling, and I should just leave you here.." the red haired trainer put away his pokeball and proceeded to walk away, leaving the pokemon out cold on the field they were in

_That Evening..._

I slowly opened my eyes, feeling a sharp pain throughout my body, I felt like a train had hit me.

As the pain vanished, I managed to slowly pull myself to my feet. I started to get a good look at my surroundings, and I noticed it was already dark. How is it dark already? I couldn't have been out for more than a few minutes, right?

I rubbed my throbbing head, the pain making it's known return. I took another look around me, the more I looked around, the more I got worried, I was alone wasn't I? My trainer finally just left me as he said he would if I lost again. I pulled my arms around me as I felt a cold breeze blow by. Why did he just leave me here? I knew he was always saying he was going to abandon me, but he was always bluffing, just saying it to get me to try harder I suppose.

_That Morning.._.

"That is the tenth lost in a row..." a boy with red hair sighed, sitting on a bench with his head down sulking. He was resting in the pokemon center in Violet city, as he had lost to the gym leader there, Falkner, for his third time.

"I can't be that bad of trainer right? I'm always trying my best to win." the boy whispered to himself, then he stood up, hearing the alert that sounds to tell you that your pokemon are finished being treated. He crept his way to the counter and put his hands on the counter, while waiting for the nurse to come out.

"Your pokemon are all healed up Mr. Cheri." The nurse tells the boy as she walks up with a smile, putting the tray, holding his only pokemon mawile, on the counter.

"Thanks, but call me Lyle nurse joy." The boy known as Lyle told her. Lyle grabbed his pokeball and started to walk away as nurse joy stopped him.

"Where do you think you are going?" Nurse Joy asked the young trainer with a serious tone, as she fixed him with a stern look. Lyle's eye twitched, and he slowly turned around to look at the nurse, dead into her blue eyes. He could tell she was being serious.

"I'm going to train." He simply told her, his serious look faltering under her strong gaze. The nurse shifted her weigh, and put a hand on her hip. "Well that's fine, but you should try to take it easy." Nurse Joy tells the boy while still keeping that stern look. "Of course ma'am." Lyle says, his eye twitching again. He quickly made his way out of the building before she could say another word.

As Lyle left the building he started to run onto the nearby field, taking a look around and making sure there wasn't anyone around.

"Come out Mawile." Lyle called as he threw his pokeball into the air, and out came his loyal partner.

"Mawile~" the small steel type said cutely. The red haired boy gave the pokemon a dark look. "If it wasn't for you..." he kicked the little pokemon to the ground "being so damn weak!" he continued his assault on the poor thing, as it started to cry.

"Shut up!" Lyle fumed as he kicked his companion harder. He was starting to shake from the anger, and his mawile, shaking from fear.

"You are completely useless! Can't even beat a weak pidgey!" The red haired trainer screamed louder, stomping the poor thing. Mawile continued crying, whimpering it's name "mawile..." the sounds becoming muffled as he covered the pokemon's mouth, as he started to choke it.

"You are going to win, you hear me? You are going to win no matter what... if you don't..." he heard someone coming so he quickly put mawile back inside it's ball.

"Hey you! Are you a trainer?" A boy with brown hair asked Lyle.

"Yeah I am", the boy told him, standing up from the ground.

"Then we have to battle!" The young trainer practically screamed, throwing out a pokeball.

"Fine." Lyle grumbled, pulling out mawile's pokeball.

"And you better win this time." the red haired boy whispered to mawile in it's ball.

_Back to Present_

I guess he was really upset this time, I mean more than usual.

I did lose in one hit after all. But I was upset, and I didn't really want to fight... I perked up a little, HA! What do I need him for? He only took care of me, fed me, and is everything I've ever known... but he also beat me, abused me, and yelled a lot.

It wasn't always like this. Before he became a trainer, he was always so nice, so caring, always playing with me. I started to panic. I'm all alone, no one is coming for me, I'm all on my own, nobody cares if I'm gone.

I'm just a weak pokemon nobody cares about... so I did the only thing I could do at the time. I cried.


	2. Ohhh! How cute! OUCH!

I cried, for what felt like hours, before I finally stopped.

I was starting realize how cold I was, from all the shivering my body was doing. I had to find someplace to sleep.

There was one little problem though, I had no place to go. I was in a wide, open field with nothing in it but grass and few trees here and there.

So I just started walking, pulling my arms around myself to try and get a little warmer.

My legs felt like weights as I dragged them along the road, my horns, feeling even heavier. I struggled just to keep them up.

I could feel myself getting weaker, like I was about to pass out. I stopped for a moment, trying to calm myself down. I rubbed my face, but it wasn't helping much, my body was shivering so much, with tears staining my face.

I felt lost, completely alone and defeated. I fell to ground, as my vision faded, and I slipped into unconsciousness.

"I'm telling you don't go." A woman with pink hair and gentle blue eyes, told a young girl.

The woman grabbed the girl's hand and looked her in the eyes, which told the young girl she meant it.

The girl couldn't have been more than ten years old. Her hair was short and brown, and her brown eyes burned with passion.

She was wearing what appeared to be a girl scout uniform, it was fairly common apparel for female trainers it seems.

"I'm going and you can't stop me nurse joy." The brown haired girl scout said, as she tried to yank her hand out of the nurse's grip. But the nurse held on tight, keeping the girl in place.

"Come on, let me go!" The young girl screamed at the pink haired woman, her struggling increasing. But Nurse Joy keep her grip firm, not intending to let her go at all.

"No, It is my duty to look after the pokemon and trainers that come to the pokemon center. Whatever it is you are looking for, I'm sure it can wait until morning." Nurse Joy gave the girl a serious look, that sent a shiver down her spine.

"F-fine!" the girl yelled out, her face turning red.

"But I'm leaving as soon as dawn breaks, got it?" the girl scout told joy, and she simply nodded. The young woman was starting to calm down and nurse joy let go of her, telling her to go get some rest. To avoid a scolding from a scary nurse, the girl scout obeyed and went to bed.

_The next morning..._

"I'm going nurse joy, thanks for taking care of chikorita! The browned haired girl scout told the nurse, as she was getting ready to leave.

"Please take it easy Liz." the pink haired nurse told her, waving goodbye. Liz ran out of door as fast as her feet would take her, towards Violet city.

I awoke tired, and thirsty, and not to mention hungry. I was up and walking again, after I realized I fell asleep right in the middle of the road.

I'm glad nobody found me, but I guess humans don't like to walk around when it's dark. But the last thing I wanted to see was another human.

My sorrow had turned into rage, and I was feeling a lot of it, and wasn't sure what I was going to do if I saw one.

All of a sudden I heard a faint sound, something like footsteps, and they were getting louder. I freaked out.

What if it's a human? They might want to capture and beat me!

I felt myself starting to cry but I managed to stop myself, this is no time to break down. I took a look around and spotted a tree, a little ways off the road and so I ran over and hid behind it.

Whatever it was, it was getting closer, as the sound was getting louder. I ducked closer to the tree, hoping it would shield me.

After a second or two I saw a girl, running down the road. She had brown hair and she was wearing what looked like a girl scout uniform.

Was she a trainer? I felt myself starting to shake, I couldn't let her see me. The girl stopped all of a sudden, right in front of my tree.

"Phew, I guess I ran a little too much, I'm exhausted." Liz breathed out, as she was starting to pant.

"I think I'll rest here for a while." the girl stated as she started to sit down under the tree she was in front of.

"Come out chikorita!" the brown haired girl said as she threw one of those pokeballs out. I started to stare at it, those things keep fellow pokemon imprisoned inside them.

It keep me inside of it, and people can just call us out when they feel like it, like some pet, or attack dog or something. I started to get mad, those humans think we are just some kind of stupid animal, that only lives on instinct.

They don't realize that we feel, and we think, about a lot of things actually. A pokemon appearing from the small contraption pulled me from my thoughts. It was bright green, with a little seed looking collar around it's neck, but the most noticeable feature was the rather large leaf on it's head.

I leaned in a little closer without realizing it and tripped. It made quite a ruckus too as both the chikorita and human both turned to look at me.

Liz heard a sound, so she turned around to investigate. As she turned did she see a small black and yellow looking pokemon, on the ground looking at her. The brown haired girl had never seen this kind of pokemon before, so without making a sound, she took out her pokedex, that she got from Professor Elm, and pointed it at the small pokemon.

As Liz did this the pokemon in question just looked at her, waiting for her to make a move. The pokedex lit up and started to describe the pokemon in front of her in a mechanical feminine voice.

"Mawile, the deceiver pokemon. Mawile has jaw-like appendages at the end of it's steel horns. Don't be taken by this Pokemon's cute face – it's very dangerous. Mawile fools the foe into letting down it's guard then chomps down with it's massive jaws"

The pokedex recited like it had done so one-hundred times. The pokedex continued describing the mawile in question.

"Current level 11, attacks known include: astonish, bite, frustration, and pain split. This particular mawile is female."

The voice finished, as the device turned itself off and Liz put it away.

I simply watched as the girl's machine described things about me. I didn't know I could use pain split, or frustration for that matter. But I couldn't make a move yet, so I just watched her, and waited for her to make the first move.

After a few minutes of staring at each other, the girl finally got up and turned to her chikorita.

"Deceiver? Not that cute little thing." The girl told her pokemon while nodding. She then turned around and started to approach me. I tensed up as the brown haired girl got closer to me and reached her hand out, trying to touch my head.

You aren't fooling me you human, all of you act like you care, then you turn on us when things don't go your way. I quickly got up, turned around and bit the girl.

"Oww oww oww!" The trainer yelled, trying to shake me loose. But I wasn't having that, they were going to pay, all of them. I bit down harder, and I heard a sound, the sound of bones breaking.

The girl scout screamed even louder, as she started to cry. "Chikorita! Please help!" the girl screamed to her partner still trying to get me off.

The small bright green pokemon jumped, and tackled me off the girl. We both rolled on the ground when we fell, and I got up, getting myself ready to fight. I wasn't going to let myself be captured again, no matter what.

I will not belong to some human, ever again. "That's it, I'm going to capture you Mawile! Chikorita! Use razor leaf!" the brown haired girl commanded. Her pokemon obeyed, swinging it's head and launching a volley of razor sharp leaves at me. I quickly jump out of the way.

Even if I don't like to fight, I had to, or risk being captured again. And I couldn't let that happen, no matter what.


	3. I'm scared of ghosts

The wind blew loudly, kicking up dust on the dirt road near the tree I was standing by.

It was dangerously quiet on the small route leading to Violet City, as my opponent and I stared each other down, practically daring each other to make a move.

I was fully tensed up ready for anything the Chikorita might try. But being a steel type myself, I highly doubt it could hurt me much with it's grass or normal type moves.

The female trainer behind the small green pokemon was simply watching our stare down, while clutching her broken hand. We stared intensely for quite a while, ten minutes at the most.

The area around us was deathly quiet as we both waited for the other to make a move.

The grass soft beneath my feet, I began to grow weary of this little showdown. However, as soon as I finished that thought, the Chikorita lashed out at me attempting a tackle attack. I could hear the soft quick steps through the grass as the little green leaf made it's way to me.

I moved out of the way fairly easily, spinning my head around preparing my jaws for a powerful bite attack.

The Chikorita was still recovering from the missed charge, so as it was turning around to find me, and my attack hit with perfect accuracy, causing the small green pokemon to cry out in pain.

I steadied myself on the ground and kept my hold on the pokemon firm, intending to end this fight right now. I continued to tighten my jaws on the Chikorita, the screams of pain becoming more profound.

I glanced up and saw the trainer horrified, as she fumbled around her bag for something, I assumed it was a pokeball and released my grip on the small green pokemon, who no longer even had the strength to scream anymore.

I don't enjoy fighting, but I will if it means evading capture again. I can't go through that again, I never want to feel that way again, so I will stop anyone or anything attempting to aid my capture.

The girl pulled out her pokeball as I thought and called back her defeated pokemon.

"You're a terrible little pokemon!" The trainer screamed at me, starting to tear up. I gave her an intense look telling her to "back off." She ran off crying, heading in the direction of the city. I didn't feel anything from hurting her, no guilt, nor pleasure, I felt absolutely nothing. And I couldn't care less how much she was in pain.

The quiet route tells naught of what transpires on it's dirt roads, quiet meadows, and flowing rivers.

The defeated trainer ran towards Violet City as quickly as her small legs would take her. Even though she was tired, she did not stop. Even though she was gasping for breath, she would not stop. Even though she felt as if her lungs were about to explode, she didn't stop.

Clutching onto her Chikorita's pokeball for dear life, she finally made it into the city.

"Almost there..." she was about to pass out, but she couldn't stop here, she had to make it all the way. With the last of her strength she made it into the pokemon center, falling down as she entered the front door. Noticing all the noise, Nurse Joy quickly made her way over to Liz, crouching down beside her.

"Please help my Chikorita..." Liz asked the nurse barely above a whisper before passing out herself.

I sat down around the tree I was under, allowing myself to rest. I felt the soothing cool shade on my steel skin, protecting me from the harsh sunlight. I could feel the wind's gentle breeze blowing across my body. The grass was soft as a pillow underneath me, as I felt myself slowly starting to drift off into sleep.

_Later that Evening_

Liz looked up at the red light over the emergency room, looking terribly worried. She suffered a crushing defeat at the hands of that mawile.

It baffled her how a wild pokemon that strong could be around here, since it was just a starting route for young trainers.

She looked absolutely horrid, with tears staining her face, her eyes red, and don't forget her broken hand. It never occurred to her how nasty a pokemon could be.

But this one seemed different, like it had a grudge against people.

The light finally dimmed after what felt like hours, Nurse Joy making her way out of the room.

Your chikorita will be fine she told the girl, but there will be no battling for a while got it? Liz just nodded and looked down at the ground. The nurse had a worried look on her face, and sat next to Liz on the bench.

"How did this happen? How did your chikorita get so badly injured?" Joy asked the girl scout, the girl in question just sighed and explained things as best as she could.

"I was resting with Chikorita when I heard a sound, I was curious so I looked over to see what it was. It was a pokemon, it was small, black, yellow, and pretty cute too, the pokedex called it a mawile. I thought it was pretty cute so I tried to pet it, but instead it lashed out and bit me, and you can see what happened..." the brown-haired girl showed her broken hand to the nurse, and she nodded already realizing it.

"Oh I'm sorry, you're probably tired and in pain after that terrible ordeal. I'll take care of that hand, so you can get some rest and we can talk about this in the morning ok?" The pink-haired nurse told the girl, and she just nodded, starting to cry again.

I was in a dark room devoid of any light at all, and a huge shadowy figure stood above me, yelling obscenities and hitting me constantly.

"You worthless little shit!" the dark figure told me, and continued stomping and kicking me as hard as he could. I opened my mouth to scream, but I couldn't. My voice was gone, and I couldn't move as well, I was paralyzed with fear. I felt myself starting to slip away, I was slowly dying, and the figure started to engulf me. Breathing was becoming more and more difficult, until I couldn't take it anymore and passed out.

I awoke in a cold sweat, my entire body shivering.

Was that a nightmare? It felt so real, I couldn't move and I couldn't even speak as that horrible thing assaulted me.

I looked around and realized it was night already. The howling winds blew, making me cold, the moon high in the sky shining it's unique brand of light and evil laughs bellowed. Ok I made that last part up, but I'm scared ok?

I need to get out of here I thought to myself. I wanted to move, I really did, except my body didn't respond to me at all, I was completely unable to move. I kept trying to get myself to move, but it wasn't working.

Then all of sudden I realized I haven't eaten anything in quite a while now. I was so hungry... what little strength I gained from sleeping quickly faded away. Was I going to die here? I could barely even muster up the strength to cry.

"Hey I found something!" A figure said, poking whatever it was that it found.

I felt something poking me, and I slowly looked up expecting it to be humans that found me and were going to capture me. Instead I saw what appeared to be some kind of blueish-purple creature. It had red eyes, long hair with pink strands at the end, and appeared to be wearing some kind of necklace.

Unfortunately I was completely immobilized, so I couldn't do anything to stop it from doing whatever it wanted to me.

"What is it? I've never seen a pokemon like this before." the same purple figure stated. From the voice, I could guess it was a female, whatever it is.

"It's a Mawile Siren." Yet another figure floated over. It looked kind of similar to the first creature, except it was a different shade of purple, with red jewels around it's waist, and appeared to be wearing some kind of hat. I've never seen either of these types of pokemon. But I'm guess they are ghost type pokemon from the way they float.

"Mawile?" the ghost pokemon floated down and looked me in the eye, and I felt a shiver go down my spine. Wait if these are ghosts, could they be here to suck out my soul send me to the afterlife? I panicked, I knew I felt weak but I didn't think I would die that easily. Siren looked over to her companion and it floated right next to me, whispering something in my ear.

"You aren't dead dear, just very tired and hungry. Here eat this, it should make you feel better" The larger purple ghost set something down near me, it appeared to be a berry of some kind. It was yellow with orange spots on it, it's... a sitrus berry!

I quickly got up and devoured the juicy berry, no longer worrying if they were enemies or not. With some of my strength returning, I could focus on the two pokemon in front of me, they didn't seem malicious, but ghost pokemon are known for playing tricks. I would have to be careful around them.

The taller ghost floated down to me and spoke in a gentle tone, surprising for a ghost type, so I concluded that this one was female as well.

"Are you feeling better? I am known as Holly, and this is Siren." Holly motions to the other ghost type.

"I'm what's known as a Mismagius." she tells me, and the other ghost, Siren, floats in front of her.

"Which is the evolved form of my species, Misdreavus." Siren tells me, getting a wide smile on her face.

"T-thank you for the berry Holly" my voice cracked, and I realized that my voice sounded really hoarse, and covered my mouth. She merely laughs and gives me a soft smile.

"It was nothing, it's just you looked so weak dear, I felt I had to help." Holly looks over at Siren, who starts floating around me.

"So what's your name anyway?" the ghost pokemon asks me, and I merely stare at her, name? I was never given a name...

"We can continue this conversation later, we should really get out of this field before any humans spot us." the mismagius tells us, appearing to be looking around for something.

"You're right sis, come with us ok?" the misdreavus looks over at me and I just nod, knowing it's probably better if I can avoid any human contact.

They lead me through some bushes, and after a little while we come up to a cave.

"This cave will provide suitable shelter." Holly says, floating inside the dark, dank cavern. "Yeah come on, come on!" Siren squeals and they start floating faster, with me struggling not to trip to keep up with them.


	4. Now I'm really scared of ghosts

"How much longer?" Siren whined, as we had been walking around the cave for twenty minutes. All I keep seeing is dull brown rock, after dull gray rock, I was getting tired of it too, but I didn't have the guts to actually say it.

I'm not sure how, but Siren was emitting a soft light that illuminated the cave for us. So at least it wasn't pitch black in here. I think it was the move flash, but I wasn't exactly sure.

"It's just a little bit longer." Holly reassured us, but to be honest it felt like we might have been lost.

I was getting scared too, as I realized we were inside the dark cave, which I heard had a lot of scary strong pokemon in it. Holly was indeed right as a few minutes later we reached some kind of lake that was mysteriously lit up by something.

"We're here." Holly informed us, turning around to look at me. Siren did some kind of flip out of glee.

"Yay! Finally!" She floated over the lake, reaching some other pokemon I've never seen before. It was dark purple, with menacing red eyes, and a creepy smile.

This pokemon seriously gave me the creeps.

"Siren! What are you doing?" Holly screamed looking really worried all of a sudden, and this in turn made me pretty nervous too.

She didn't know this pokemon? That must mean bad news for us. I slowly backed away, feeling panic wash over me.

"Gengar, use shadow ball." Both me and Holly jumped torward the voice, and saw it was a young male trainer that said it.

His hair was red that went down a little past his shoulders and he wore a dark blue shirt with red outlines and simple blue jeans.

He had a really scary scowl on his face, and I quickly realized this wasn't Lyle, since he didn't have any other pokemon besides me.

I really started to panic now, this trainer is going to try and capture all of us isn't he?

The gengar held it's shadowy hands together and formed a dark sphere of energy, which it then launched at Siren.

She had no time to react as the blob of ghostly energy exploded in her face. The small ghost pokemon fainted almost immediately.

"What should we do Holly?" I looked to the mismagius panicking, trying to hide myself behind her. The ghost type quickly rushed forward, gaining the attention of both the trainer and his gengar.

"Well look what we have here? The evolved form eh? I'll catch you instead!" the boy smirked and commanded his pokemon to attack Holly.

It listened without hesitation, launching another one of those dark energy spheres, directly at the mismagius.

Holly dodged it with ease, and starting singing something. The melody was beautiful yet also scary at the same time. But I also started to feel a little faint, just what kind of attack is this?

I'm not sure how, but the red-haired boy got an even bigger scowl on his face.

"Keep attacking until you hit it." the boy commanded, and the gengar launched many ghostly orbs one after another.

The mismagius keep dodging them all, but it wasn't long before it looked like she was starting to wear down, and I was right as one of the attacks scored a direct hit, creating a large explosion.

I held my hands together, praying she was ok, as there was no way I could take on that ghostly fiend.

As the smoke cleared, I saw Holly floating there, she wasn't down completely, but it looked like that shadow ball did a lot of damage, as she was struggling to stay afloat.

"Looks like it's ready to capture." the boy told himself as he pulled out one of those pokeballs.

Holly's eyes glowed all of a sudden, and her opponent looked like it was having the energy drained from it, as the gengar stopped smiling for the first time since I first saw it, and I gasped. Was this the pain split attack I heard that girl's pokedex say I could use?

She seemed to be healing at the same time as well, as her slump stopped, and she looked just fine. The trainer looked up and saw that Holly wasn't looking nearly as tired as before.

"Damn, that must have been pain split. And I'm out of time too. Quick, return Gengar." the boy spat, calling his pokemon back into it's pokeball.

"Hmph, I'm not interested in catching weaklings like you anyway." the boy huffed as he walked away.

I was shocked, it looked like Holly was about to lose, but she turned it around somehow. She floated down next to Siren, and I ran after her. I didn't know these two well, but they have treated me so well, and it's only right that I do the same.

"How is she?" I sat next to the defeated ghost type, the worry on my face evident.

Holly glances over at me for a moment, before looking back at her sister. "She's hurt pretty bad, I'm going to try and heal her with pain split." I quickly stood up and looked at her.

"You can't! You took too much damage from that battle, and you would be left worn out as well. "Don't you have any more berries?" I pleaded with her, trying to find another way.

"I gave the last berry I had to you." Besides, I don't think she would be able to eat one right now anyway." she explained, looking directly at me.

"Now if there are no more interruptions I'm going to use pain split now." she turned back towards Siren and began to use her move, before I stopped her.

"Wait, let me do it." the mismagius looked a tad confused.

"You're able to use pain split?" she asked as she looked over at me, looking completely surprised.

"Y-yeah, I think so." I leaned down next to the misdreavus, trying to call upon this attack I supposedly knew. I focused as hard as I could, but nothing was happening. I started to panic again, what if she gets mad at me? I don't think I would be able to beat her in a fight. Holly snapped me out of these thoughts.

"Calm down, just imagine you are sharing your energy with her, and that she is sharing her energy with you as well, and it should come easily to you." she told me with a soft look on her face.

"O-ok, I'll try." I did just as Holly suggested, I imagined my energy was being shared with Siren, and that she was sharing her energy with me.

I held my arms up, and, all of a sudden a faint glow emitted from our bodies, and I felt my energy being drained away.

It was working! I can't believe it! My energy continued draining speeding up at an alarming rate, and I started to feel a little weak, but the misdreavus was starting to wake up. Finally the move stopped, and I felt a tad faint but that didn't matter to me.

"What happened?" Siren questioned us as she got up and starting floating.

" You were attacked by a trainer's Gengar, but our friend here used pain split to heal your wounds." The ghost type gestured to me.

"Wow! So you can use pain split? I'm impressed." the misdreavus chirped, quickly becoming her old bubbly self again.

I sat down feeling the need to rest and I smiled up at her."It wasn't a big deal, frankly I was surprised I could do it too."

Siren shook her head at me looking excited. "Well thanks for helping me anyway." She took a quick look around "Where did that human go?"

"He ran off when I defeated his Gengar." Holly told the other ghost type.

"By the way, what exactly were you going to show me before we got attacked?" I asked Holly, wanting to get back on track.

"Oh yes, we have a friend here. They can take care of you." The mismagius floated over to the lake near us and I followed after her, curious to what she could be talking about.


	5. Splash?

Holly floats over to the mysteriously lit, cave lake, and I slowly wade my way over, since if I try to run, my horns will cause me to trip again. These things are actually a lot heavier than they look, being made of metal and all. Come to think of it this lake feels a bit out of place in this dark, scary, dark, dank, and scary ghost filled dark cave. Did I mention it's really scary and dark? I mean seriously, a little beyond the lake and it's pitch black, I can't see a thing. I totally see where they got the name now.

If it's possible, I really don't want to stay here longer than I have to. I'm sure lots of pokemon wouldn't mind a mawile snack. At least I think some pokemon eat metal. I think I might be a bit safer since I'm not a rock. I'm positive rocks are a great snack around here. You geodudes better watch your back. Siren snaps me out of these thoughts, floating around me many times while she starts giggling. I try turning around and around to follow her, but I almost trip so I decided to stop.

"Are you two almost done?" the mismagius turns around and questions us. Ah she finally notices us. Did you not hear all that annoying giggling? Hmm maybe since they're sisters, she's learned to block out all her giggling... lucky. She stares us both down, and Siren stops almost immediately and the ghost finally stops that infernal giggling.

To tell the truth, I tend to think mean things, but I never have the guts to actually say them. I'm too scared of being beaten up. There were so many things I wanted to say to that bastard Lyle, but I couldn't say it. Plus humans can't hear pokemon anyway. I shook my head, this isn't the time to be thinking about him!

"Yep I'm done sis!" the misdreavus floats up over to Holly. Ugh... I'm so jealous that they can float and I can't. Life would be so much easier for me if I could float.

"Mmm ok good." Holly nods at her, looking over at me. "As I said before, there is someone here that would be happy to help you little..." the ghost type pauses for a moment and she seems to have realized something. "You never did tell us your name little mawile, would you mind sharing it?" the mismagius asks me, tilting her head a little. I just kind of stare at her a few moments, my mouth curling up into a sad smile."I don't have a name, so you can just call me mawile." I mumble under my lips, making a small nod at her. I hope she heard that because I barely heard it myself.

"Oh I see..." she whispers, getting a slightly sad look on her face. Then not a second later, she perks back up looking slightly creepy from the large smile on her face. "Then this is a good opportunity, you get to pick your own name!" the ghost-type floats down really close to me, and I fall on the floor, not expecting such a sudden approach. This doesn't change the fact that I'm still afraid of ghosts, no matter how nice they are. "H-huh?" I watched her for a moment, before picking myself off the cave floor. "I... can name myself?" I tilted my head at her, confused. Holly starts nodding at me, the weird smile on her face gone, to be replaced by the same relaxing soft one from before. "Hmm..." my arms moved into a thinking position, with my right hand on my chin, and my other hand cupping the elbow of the arm. I've never even thought about having my own name, so coming up with one would be kinda hard. I thought about it for a good minute or two, then I shook my head and looked up at Holly. "I can't think of anything!" I stomped my foot and shouted as my face got all scrunched up into a frown. The mismagius just laughs and smiles back at me. "Well don't worry about it so much. I'm sure it will come to you." She then turns back to the lake, and something is coming up, probably from hearing the fit I just made, and it's something big. I'm really not ready for this... my legs are trembling and my throat is dry. I could really use another berry right about now. Don't eat me please...

After a few agonizing moments of waiting for the creature to come up, I finally get my wish as a huge splash erupts from the lake, and I close my eyes fearing the worst. I feel lake water splashing all over me and something lands next to me, making loud splashing sounds. Splash splash splash, this continued for a few seconds, until I couldn't take the suspense anymore and I reluctantly opened my eyes to...

"Karp karp karp karp karp!" the splashing figure went and I just stared for a moment. It was an orange fish with big wide empty eyes. They didn't have any sort of expression in them, they just stared ahead at nothing. It's... a magikarp? The magikarp just kept flopping there weakly constantly repeating itself.

"Umm Holly? Is this the friend you were talking about?" I turned to her, raising an eyebrow. She was about to answer me before something interrupted her. "Uhh hey? Can someone help me? I'm kinda stuck..." the magikarp had finally stopped flopping around and was addressing us, at least I think it was. "If you can't move well on dry land Mr. fish, why would you come up in the first place?" I walked over in front of the now still magikarp. He watched me with those wide empty looking eyes, and I shivered. "My name isn't Mr. fish lassie, I be the **Great** Leviathan!" he proudly told me with a british accent that was probably fake. I just stared at him with a surprised look on my face. Him? Great? You gotta be kidding me...

"Or at least I will be _great_ once I evolve!" he does a strong splash to put emphasis on the word great, and he dropped that stupid accent too. I of course, knew it was fake. Siren starts circling the orange fish. "You don't look so great to me Mr. Leviathan." She continues floating around him, increasing her speed. "Argg... I told ye I will be great once I evolve! Now could ye be a lamb and help me back into the water?" he mumbled that last part so it was kinda hard to hear. Ugh, I wish he would stop with that fake sailor talk. You're a fish! Real sailors eat your kind for breakfast! I don't know why you would want to talk like the murders of your brothers and sisters. Well ok, fisherman do most of the work, but sailors help some! But I heard magikarp were mostly scales and bones, so I guess he doesn't have much to worry about.

I move behind the fish and start to push him back toward the lake. Eww... he sure is slimy. He fidgets a bit under my hands as I finally get him back into the water, splash! Then magikarp makes a big leap out of the water from joy, what a freak. Leviathan floats over to me and smiles? I didn't know fish could even smile. "You have my thanks little miss. And might I say what nice soft hands you have. I didn't know a steel-type could have such a soft touch." His smile starts to look a bit off, and I just kinda just reel back slowly, waving my hands in front of my face while making a fake smile. "S-sure... uhh no problem." I look over at Holly, who was just watching that the entire time with that same smile plastered on her face. She then turns to me, her smile fading. "Umm yes... well that isn't her sadly." The mismagius then turns to the water-type. "Do you know where Mist is? I'm sure you know who that is." Leviathan manages some kind of weird nod, turning around to face the lake. "She's asleep at the bottom of the lake right now, but I could get her for you if you want." Holly slowly floats up and then down. "Please do." The magikarp looks over at me, making another weird smile, and I feel another shiver run down my spine and turn away, watching Siren play with some rocks. Which were actually geodudes. I could feel that fish's gaze on me and it was freaking me out. After what seemed like forever he goes underwater, yay finally. I then try to jump and get the mismagius's attention, but I end up almost falling instead. It worked though since she looked over at me. "Who's Mist? She isn't scary right?" I grab my dangling left arm with my right one, hoping, no praying, that this Mist isn't scary. "She's not at all I assure you." Holly reassures me, but I'm not so sure. I'll finally get my answer though, since something dimly lit is coming up. I almost jump out of my skin to...


	6. So she does have a name

I think I might be getting better at this, look it's longer! Tell me what you think.

* * *

Here we all are, sitting here, waiting for this "friend" to rise from the depths of the lake. I really can't tell what the weather is like outside from inside a cave, but I'm guessing the sun is going to rise soon. Then I found myself yawning all of a sudden, was I tired? Well I was definitely tired of this stupid cave, I was ready to go, but the only problem was that I had no idea where I should go and what I should do now. I suppose just going along with these guys is fine for now, it beats being cold, hungry and alone.

I noticed Siren was being still and silent for once, she was probably just as curious to know who this Mist was. She was floating low and close to the lake, and Holly was next to her and seemed to be deep in thought, thinking about whatever mysterious ghosts think about. Whoever this Mist is, they are sure taking their time coming up.

_Elsewhere.._

A boy with red hair sat on a bench at the pokemon center in Violet City. He was leaning down with his head in his hands, sighing every few seconds. "I finally got rid of that weakling, just as I said. But what now? I don't have any pokemon that can fight. What am I going to do now?" he mulled to himself. Nurse joy looked up from the desk she was working at and noticed the boy from yesterday sulking in the corner. She then got up and walked over to the red haired boy, a sly smile on her face. "What's wrong now Lyle? Did you lose another battle?" She waved a finger at him. "You know, if pokemon battling isn't working out so well, you could try being a coordinator, or a breeder." Lyle sighed again and looked up at the woman, giving her a cold stare. "No I didn't lose, I let go of that pathetic pokemon." The pink haired nurse frowned at this. "You let it go? Why?" Clearly she was not pleased with his actions, and the boy just stood up and walked out of the building without another word.

"Hmm... an abandoned mawile... Maybe that one was..." Nurse Joy wondered to herself before returning to her desk and taking her seat behind it, continuing her work with her trademark smile.

_Back to our heroine_

After what felt like years, something finally came up from the surface, and floated it's way over to us. I noticed it was brown in color, star-shaped, with a beautiful red jewel in the center. I had no idea what it was, is it even alive? The star-shaped pokemon floated over to the edge of the lake near us, and stood up on two of it's... legs? I guess you could call them limbs, but whatever, it was weird.

It was pivoting around, looking at everyone, that is if it can even see. "I see two unfamiliar faces here." The starfish looking thing said. Well not exactly say... since it doesn't have a mouth to speak from, but that voice was coming from somewhere. It looked at me and Holly, as if gesturing to us. Holly quickly moved forward and spoke up. "Oh no, that is my sister Mist." The star-shaped pokemon glanced at her, then at Siren. "Ah yes... so you've evolved have you? It hasn't been that long has it?"

I start looking around the empty cave, having no interest in their conversation. Don't worry, I'll start paying attention when they talk about me. "Well a few months at the most" Holly tells it, before looking at the other scary ghost in the room, otherwise known as Siren. I'm just gonna call that starfish thing an it until I can figure out if it's male or female, it's really hard to tell too. Maybe they don't even have genders. I gasped, but if that's true, how do they reproduce? They don't seem to have any private parts. Maybe it's asexual and it reproduces by splitting itself. I wish I could do that, maybe I wouldn't be so alone then. I wonder if any pokemon would be interested in me as a mate, I'm not the most attractive pokemon I admit, but I'm sorta nice. They would have to be cute though, no geodudes or machops for sure, I hate ground and fighting types.

Oh I guess you want to know what they're saying, sorry. "I see, and just where did you find a dusk stone? They aren't exactly easy to find you know." Mist says and I'm sure if it had eyebrows it would have raised them at this moment. "Oh well... you know... around..." the mismagius answers it vaguely, with that same scary looking smile from before. I then hear some kind of laughter coming from the brown star-shaped pokemon. Whoa I didn't know they could laugh. "So you stole it from a human did you?" it stated as if it knew exactly what she did. I totally did not get that impression from Holly. Stealing from a human? That's suicide! Or maybe I just don't know that much about ghost types.

"Yes well, we can have this conversation later Mist. There are more pressing matters at hand now." Holly says, smoothing avoid the question. "I suppose you're right, but we will be having a serious discussion about this later" the starfish tells her, not letting the ghost-type off the hook quite yet. As I was deep in my thoughts I then realized that everyone is looking at me. Uh oh... I'm not good with pressure, I can't use my attacks as often. "So who's your friend Holly dear? She seems rather scared." Mist inquires. "Oh yes, well I found her outside this cave, beaten, tired, and hungry. It seems she was abandoned by her trainer."

There it was, the one thing nagging at me from the back of my mind. I didn't want to admit it. I still didn't want to admit it, but Lyle really just left me there, and he had no intention of ever coming back for me. I usually tried to suppress bad emotions like this, but I could feel the tears welling up. I can't... wait, how did she know I was abandoned? I gave the mismagius a look that said "explain yourself now, before I bite you." Well ok not really but she did pick up on why I looked at her the way I did.

"I've seen you two together before, that's all." She explains quickly, but I'm not buying it, that ghost knows more than she's letting on. "Oh that's terrible honey! Come here..." I found myself being hugged by the starfish thingy. It was smooth and moist and not slimy like that freaky magikarp. "T-thanks" I managed to say. "What is your name dear?" I heard her ask. I'm just gonna call it a she because it says things like dear and honey. "Oh well you see, this one..." the mismagius began, but I interrupted her.

"My name is Plum, and I was just wondering Miss Mist, just what kind of pokemon are you?" I'm not sure where that just came from, but I dunno, it felt right. Holly gasps and then smiles at me, and Siren is just watching all of us quietly. "Nice to meet you little Plum, I'm what you would call a staryu. And please, just Mist is fine." I just noticed that the red gem in the middle of her glows a little when she speaks, kinda freaky. "N-nice to meet you too." I say. My voice still sounds so ragged... I should keep my mouth shut until it goes away.

"So what are you going to do now? You're welcome to stay here with us of course, but I can tell you don't like this cave very much." I'm surprised she picked up on that, can she feel my emotions? But she brings up a good point, what should I do now? My goal before was to grow strong with my trainer, and win the pokemon league. I want to become stronger, I know that much, but I won't be relying on any humans for that ever again. "I want to become stronger." I tell her with a serious look on my face. The staryu seems to think something to herself before responding.

"So how do you plan on doing that? Pokemon get stronger from battling, but you would have to pick a lot of fights with wild pokemon. Since you were a trainer's pokemon, I can imagine you still want to be in the pokemon league these humans host. It's where the strongest pokemon gather to battle. If you were to enter this tourament, you would surely grow much stronger." the staryu explains to me.

To tell the truth, I was a bit curious to see what this pokemon league was about, and Falker beat me way too many times, I want my revenge. "But don't you have to have a trainer to enter the league? I don't think they let wild pokemon battle their gyms." I say. "Well we will just have to see about that won't we?" The staryu says. I raised an eyebrow. "Even if they let us enter, how are we going to explain it to them? Humans can't understand us." the staryu shakes her top limb in a head shaking motion.

"They can't understand you, but psychic types are known to be able to communicate with humans telepathically." I look her over, she doesn't look like any psychic type I've ever seen. "I'm... not a psychic type myself, but my evolved form starmie, has the qualities of a psychic type." Mist tells me, and then I fold my arms together, "Why are you telling me this?" I ask the staryu. It's strange that a wild pokemon would be so knowledgeable about this kind of thing.

"I've always wanted to go on a journey myself. I've been so bored cooped up in this cave for so long. I want to see what I'm capable of, what my limits are." "Wow I never knew that about you Mist." the mismagius suddenly speaks up. Mist laughs again, and I'm still wondering how she's doing that. "You never asked Holly dear." The brown starfish pokemon then turns to Holly. "What about you? Would you be interested in competing in the pokemon league with us?" I notice Siren starts pulling at the other ghost type.

"You aren't going anywhere are you sis?" the misdreavus worriedly asks Holly. "I'm sorry you two, but Siren needs me, I can't just go on a journey and leave her, she's not very fond of fighting." Mist nods at her, "I understand." Then she looks back at me. "So it looks like it's gonna be just you and me for now Plum." I stared at her, this was probably one of the most crazy, illogical, and stupid plans I've ever heard. Yet I still wanted to do it, so like a fool I told her, "I look forward to traveling with you Mist."

I notice both ghost types start floating away. "Well we must be going, I'm sure we will meet again Plum." She gives me that soft smile from before. "You're leaving already? Well I guess that's fine, but at least let me thank you for saving my life. I would probably be still wandering around aimlessly, all scared, hungry, and alone if you hadn't shown up. I'm not saying goodbye, because I'm sure we will see each other again." I could feel tears welling up again, oh no I'm gonna cry again, I'm... such a crybaby. Holly and Siren both float over and hug me, which is weird since they're ghosts and I felt them touching me.

Nevertheless, it felt like my first friends in a long time were leaving me. "Don't worry Plum, I'll be rooting for you all the way." Siren encourages me. I snuggle up closer to the misdreavus, "Thank you Siren, that means a lot to me." I look over at Holly and snuggle up to her as well. "Don't get yourself captured now." She says, and I shake my head, "I'll consider it training to not be captured. I'll be ok." We break away from our little group hug and they take off to who knows where. "Good luck..." I heard the staryu mumble. "We should get going as well Plum, I'm sure you've had enough of this cave by now." I nodded to her, "Yes, the sooner the better." With that said, we both headed back the way I entered before, which is the opposite direction Holly and Siren went.

_Later_

After about half an hour, we found ourselves outside the cave. It seems it was early morning, as the sun had just risen a little while ago. The sun was beating down hard on us, but the trees gave us some much needed shade. "Fresh air at last.." I stretched my arms, yawning a bit. Mist was looking around the area, checking if anyone was around. "Looks like nobody is around." She then turned and looked at me. "Glad to be out of that cave are you?" She asked me. "Yes I am, it was getting so stuffy in there." I said, sighing with relief. I finished my little stretching exercises and walked closer to her. "So where are we going?" I prodded the water type. "I have an idea, we should head west past route 31, that's where we are now, to Violet city and register for the pokemon league at the pokemon center there. Also, we should be looking out for new pokemon to join us. I'm sure there are other pokemon out there who would interested." I nodded, "Good plan, but what are we going to do about the whole humans can't understand us deal? You said psychic types can speak telepathically, but you don't get psychic type qualities until you evolve." I tell the staryu

"True, I can't use any psychic type attacks until I evolve, but I can still speak with humans." Mist informs me. "So some none psychic types are able to do it?" I tilt my head at the star shaped pokemon. She nods, turning back toward the road. "Yes, very few have the ability to speak telepathically. Lapras and Ninetales among others have known to be capable of it. Although it is very rare." Ninetales... that was the evolved form of Vulpix if I'm not mistaken. Unfortunately I've never heard of Lapras, and I wasn't about to ask. "But before we go I have to test something." The staryu ponders to herself. "What's that?" I asked, leaning in a bit closer.

The staryu jumped back and turned toward me, firing a powerful stream of water at me. I just managed to stumble out of the way, the water splashing harmlessly on the ground. "What was that for?" I shouted at her. Why was she attacking me all of a sudden? Am I that awful? "It's training Plum, you said you wanted to get stronger right? Well battles make us stronger. What do you say to a quick practice match?" Oh she just wants to train, I'm glad she didn't just change her mind on traveling with me and decided to take me out or something. "Sure ok, I'm not very strong though." I readied myself for battle, I didn't know much about staryu, but they seem to focus mainly on speedy attacks. That sucks, because I'm pretty slow. "Good now let's go!" The staryu jumps in the air and spins at a high speed toward me. I sidestep to the left managing to dodge the rapid spin. She lands a few feet behind me, and I rush forward at a slow and steady pace, trying a bite attack. I soon regret doing it however, as Mist simply fires another water gun at me, knocking me on my butt.

"You can do better than that! Mist fires another water gun at me, but I jumped out of the way, just in time. Damn... because of that water gun attack I won't be able to get close easily without being blasted by it. I need to find a way to get closer, all my attacks require me to be close. Before I can finish thinking up a plan, the water type fires yet another water gun at me. I jump to then right this time and just charges at her again. After her failed attempt, another stream of water is launched from the staryu, but this time I run to the left and avoid it, continuing my approach. I finally get close enough, so I spin around and bite at her with my jaws. My attack is easily dodged though, as Mist simply jumps into the air, starting to spin mid fall and hitting me on my head. Luckily it didn't hurt that much, and managed to recover quickly and connect with a bite attack on one of her limbs. The water type quickly shakes loose however, and fires a water gun in my face at point blank range, knocking me into a tree. "I-I give up" I conceded to the staryu, not wanting to get hit with another painful water attack. Said stayu landed in front of the tree I was slumped against, and helped me up.

"That was a good try Plum. Let's rest for a moment and then we'll go." Mist hops over and lays down next to me. I sighed to myself. "Man I suck, I could only land one attack on you." I said, still feeling the stinging sensation from that last water gun on my face. "Do you battle a lot?" the brown starfish asks me. "Sorta, but I always lost those battles I had with my old trainer. I did manage to win against some girl's chikorita though. That was after my trainer left me." I told her. "I see, well don't worry about it so much, you still don't seem used to battling. I'll whip you into shape though, don't worry." I cringed, I wonder if getting "whipped" into shape is dodging constant water gun attacks...

A lone orange fish rose from the depths of the lake, looking around. "Where did everyone gooo!"

Someone wearing a black uniform, with a large R on the shirt was peeking through the bushes, he noticed a staryu and some other pokemon he didn't know against one of the trees. He smirked and took out a radio, talking into it. "Hello boss? I found some interesting little pieces of merchandise here for ya. Yeah that's right, they are really rare, I bet we'll get a bundle for em. Got it, I'm moving in now..."

**To be Continued... **


	7. New ally! Plum is a trainer?

Hey folks, sorry this took so long. But I'm finally back with another chapter! And it's even longer than the last one! Please enjoy.

* * *

Ahh this was nice, relaxing under the shade, after some tough training. I was resting after yet another terrible battle on my part. I was sitting under a large pine tree near the clearing in front of the dark cave. The sun was high in the sky, and it appeared to be early morning. It was fairly breezy, which felt great blowing against my skin, and it only added to relaxing atmosphere. I took a glance at my surroundings, and there was a small clearing in front of the cave, with random patches of flowers here and there. I looked behind me and noticed there were just rows and rows of trees as far as I could see. There wasn't a road to speak of, just some tall grass near some of the trees, which I couldn't see into. It must be spring since it feels so nice out here. I could rest here for hours and hours. I could totally fall asleep right now.

My new friend Mist seemed to be enjoying herself as well, lying next to me under the tree. The staryu was lying face up, looking as if she was sunbathing on a beach. Though to be honest I'm not sure if Mist was a male or female. I would just have to ask about that one.

We were heading to Violet City to do the one thing not any sane wild pokemon would dare do, besides challenging a mad tyranitar or something. We were going to try and sign up for the pokemon league without a trainer. I know it's crazy and I still don't know if it's possible, but to be honest, I'm still not sure what I want to do now, and this was at least something to do while I sort myself out. I wonder what kind of the plan the staryu has to get us in.

The star-shaped pokemon is a pretty good battler though. She didn't even so much as break a sweat against me. Although it's not that hard to fight better than me, I suck.

Note to self: need to train more, seriously. My movements are so sluggish, and I don't know any ranged attacks, so I'm pretty much always at a disadvantage. The little gadget that girl had said what level I was, and what attacks I could supposedly use, but I really only knew how to use my bite attack effectively. I should really start learing to use my other attacks better. I wonder what level Mist is if she beat me so easily. Also we need more members on our team as well, preferably no ghosts. I guess two is fine for now, but I really suck at battling so I don't really count. We need someone who can actually put up a good fight. So I can only hope to get better as time goes on.

"I'm getting kinda thirsty." I mutter to the staryu while turning to look at her. She hops up and turns to me, the red jewel in her center faintly glowing. "There is a small lake a little farther on route 31. That's where we are now. You can get a drink there, and maybe something to eat too. There should be a few berry bushes around that area." The water type explains to me.

Route 31? I guess she means the path leading to Violet city, but I'm surprised she knows about it, being a wild pokemon and all. I give her a nod and stand up, stretching myself while preparing to leave. "Let's go" the stayu quickly huffs, starting to walk away. It must be kinda hard to walk on those limbs, but she's probably used to it. I quickly finish stretching and follow after the starfish pokemon.

A few minutes had passed before I started to grow bored and sighed a bit, my body hunched over and my arms hanging limp, with my head facing toward the ground. Mist notices this and stops for a moment and turns around, walking closer and touching her left limb to the top of my head. "Are you ok? That warm up battle didn't take too much out of you did it?" The staryu asks worriedly. That was just a warm up to her? I was struggling to keep up, and she was just warming up? She must be like level twenty-five or something."I'm fine! I'm fine!" I quickly tell the starfish pokemon, pulling away and then pointing behind her.

"I think that's the lake, we're finally here." I sigh in relief and quickly run over to the lake, starting to drink from it. Mist jumps into the water and starts swimming around a bit. I suppose she must be more excited about finding water than me. I finish my drink and notice an apple tree a few feet away from me.

Mmm I love apples... now if I only had a way to get a few down. Without thinking, I run over and slam my horns into the tree. It hurt, but luckily I knocked down a total of three apples. Yay, go me. I rub my slightly throbbing horns and pick up the apples, biting into one. As I continue chewing, I walk back over to the edge of the lake, where Mist is watching me. I look down at my apples and then back at her, holding out one. "Do you want an apple?" I ask the staryu, tilting my head. The red jewel in her center starts glowing again. "No thanks, I'm ok. Staryu don't need to eat food. We get everything we need to survive from water." Then the water-type dives underwater. That's too bad... not getting to taste yummy food.

I'm about to sit down by the lake again, but a loud ruffling sound comes from behind me. I quickly spin around, looking around until I see a bush moving. It appears to be coming from that bush. I slowly creep my way closer to the bush, and scream as loudly as I can into it. Something quickly flies out and crashes into my face, knocking me down.

"Oww! What the hell?" I stand up quickly and look over at what hit me. The creature was rubbing it's face with it's left wing. It was colored brown on the top, while the wing tips and the breast was a light cream color, and it had a small pink beak. Also, it was mostly black around the eyes. It seemed to be a pidgey, a male one judging from the voice.

"Oh I'm sorry! I thought something was trying to attack me." I bow my head, apologizing to the small bird pokemon. The pidgey stops rubbing it's face and huffs, giving me a hateful glare, "You think I'll forgive you if you just say a few nice words? Think again." The bird pokemon then flies into me, tackling me to the ground, while it starts pecking at my face. I quickly put my arms in front of me to protect myself, but then the pidgey flies off and hovers above me, staring to flap it's wings with impressive speed. I then realize a small tornado is heading for me. I hastily jump out of the way, but the bird quickly takes advantage of the situation, starting to fly at me again. I won't fall for that again. I get ready to bite it when it gets close, but all of a sudden it speeds up, disappearing from my eyes, and before I knew it, the pidgey slams into my chest. I collapse to the ground in pain, holding my stomach while I glance up at the pidgey, who was floating above me, staring to create another tornado with a flap of it's wings.

This sucks, why would someone get so mad over this? Nevertheless, I felt myself growing weak. I would pass out soon if this keeps up. Why wasn't Mist helping me? She must have heard all the noise. Whatever, I'll do this on my own. I have to try to use pain-split, it's my only hope to win. I remember what Holly taught me in the cave, I have to imagine we are both sharing each other's energy. I close my eyes and start to focus intensely. After a moment, I feel energy starting to flow into me. It must be working! The pidgey notices something wrong and stops it's attack.

"What's going on? Why do I feel myself getting weaker?" The small bird quickly lands, feeling the energy being drained from it. With enough of my strength back, I take advantage of the opening and quickly charge at the brown bird pokemon. It notices this and tries to fly away, but I scream loudly at it, making it flinch and giving me the chance I need. I grab the pidgey with my horns, biting down hard. "Give up or you might get hurt badly." I get no response and after a few moments the bird pokemon goes limp in my jaws and I release my grip on it, the pidgey falling to the ground out cold.

At this moment, Mist chooses to resurface from the lake and finally notices my little scrap, jumping out of the water and walking next to me. "Are you ok Plum?" Gee... why don't you take a look at me. I'm panting and holding my arm, there are a few scratches on my body and I have dirt all over me, from those gust attacks. Take a guess genius.

"I'm ok." I breath out, gesturing to the knocked out pokemon. "This pidgey viciously attacked me after I scared it, even though I said I was sorry." The star-shaped pokemon then looks at the brown flying-type, and then back at me.

"Well at least you won." She prods the small bird, getting no response. I stare at the staryu in disbelief. Is that all you have to say? You're a lot colder than I thought Mist.

We both then look at the pidgey, as it seems to be waking up. "H-huh? Where am I?" The small bird pokemon gets up slowly and looks around, noticing me and getting that scowl back on it's face.

"You! I'll make you pay... what did you do to me? Ahhhhh!" The bird tries to fly at me, but stops as a sharp pain makes itself known, and it falls back to the ground. The pidgey finally shuts up, noticing how injured he is. "Calm down, you're in no shape to fight." Mist tells the stupid bird, and he just stares at her with a hateful glare. Wow, you sure are a mister sunshine aren't you? You have got to work on that temper birdy.

"Well this certainly is a suprise. Pidgey are usually pretty docile pokemon, but you seem to be different. What's your name?" The small bird pokemon just stares at Mist for a moment and looks away.

"I'm nobody... just finish me off since you won." The brown starfish pokemon seems to think for a moment before speaking.

"So you don't have a name do you? I guess that's pretty normal." The staryu then laughs.

"Listen up pidgey, since you have been defeated by one of my team members, you have no choice but to join us on our journey." Mist pauses before speaking again.

"We are doing the impossible, challenging the various gyms of this region, without a human to command us. As for the reason, we aspire to become stronger. I can see you desire strength as well. So join us, and become stronger than you ever dreamed possible!" She holds out one of her limps at the end, as if to emphasize it.

The pidgey stares at her for a while, and then starts laughing... hard. "That has to be the most stupid and idiotic thing I've ever heard! Hahahaha!" The flying-type continues laughing for a while before starting a coughing fit. Ha ha.

Well I can't blame him, I thought the same thing. Wait a second... she wants this jerk to join us? No way, no way, no way in hell will I ever approve of that! Of course I say nothing, because I like to try avoid conflict.

"Hehe, you laugh now, but you thought you won against my partner here didn't you? Before she turned it around on you. What if I were to tell you that I'm more than twice as strong as her." The pidgey stops laughing for a minute and stares down the water-type.

"You lie! If you're so strong, then prove it!" Mist lets out a sinister laugh.

"I thought you'd never ask." She then turns to her right, and I notice another pidgey was watching us. "Hey you there! Battle me! We could both use a little exercise right?" The small bird smirks. "Sure, I could go for a quick battle." The staryu then turns to me.

"Watch this battle carefully Plum." I nod and she turns back to her opponent. "Also, one more thing. I was going easy on you before." Ugh... no fair.

"Ready?" Mist calls out to the random pidgey. "Sure." The small brown bird answers, taking off into the sky before charging at the staryu. "Hehehe..." Mist jumps high into the air out of the way and starts spinning really fast. Then all of a sudden, a bolt of electricity flies from her body and strikes the pidgey before it has a chance to react, and it falls to the ground with a thud, ending the battle right there. I won't go into detail how the pidgey reacted to being electrocuted, because it's pretty brutal. Let's just say he won't be getting up soon.

I notice the other pidgey is staring in shock at Mist. Hehe, shock. I could have sworn I saw a twinge of fear in the pidgey's eyes. Though to be honest, I don't blame him. Mist is starting to scare me. "You see? Now you wouldn't want to be hit by that attack would you? So join us." I bet if staryu could smile, she would be wearing one sinister grin. The flying-type grumbles something and barely manages to stand up, looking at the water-type.

"Fine. My name is Tale. I hope you know what you're doing staryu."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Mist." She does a little bow and Tale then looks over at me, with a scowl.

"Don't think this is over Mawile. I may be on your team now, but given the chance I won't hesitate to crush you. How kind, he actually gave me a warning this time. I point a finger at him.

"That's Plum to you. Got it? Or do I have to bite you again?"

"Hmph... whatever." I was about to bite him before Mist stopped me. "That's enough you two, we'll have plenty of time for training later." We both shut up out of fear for our lives. I should really ask her how a water-type learned how to use electric attacks like that. "We'll wait until Tale has recovered then we will head out, ok?" Both of us just nod at the star-shaped pokemon.

_Meanwhile somewhere else..._

"Interesting... they're a bit stronger than I expected. I'd better change my plans." A man wearing a black uniform with a red "R" on the shirt was hiding in the bushes, watching some interesting pokemon he intended to steal. He was sent out to find strong pokemon for his organization to use. What he found proved very promising. But they appeared to be a bit too strong for the pokemon he had with him at the moment. He pulled out a black radio and began speaking into it. "Yeah it's me, it's about the targets I mentioned before... yes they are lot stronger than I first thought. I'll pull back for now and regroup. Yes sir, understood." The man slipped out of bushes and headed off on his next assignment.

_Meanwhile and somewhere else again_

"Yes but..." Professor Elm had his hands full with a young boy who demanded he be given a new starter pokemon. He claims his other pokemon ran away. But you'd have to be a pretty terrible trainer if your pokemon wants to leave you. Why should he even be given another one? "What's the problem? There aren't any new trainers starting soon right? So it shouldn't be a problem if I grab one right?"

Lyle was pissed off, why was the professor giving him such a hard time? It's not a big deal handing out a new starter pokemon. So why wouldn't he just hand it over already so he could go on his journey? The professor shook his head. "Sorry Lyle, but I'm afraid you just don't have the right attitude to own a pokemon. I'll have to ask you to leave now." Lyle could feel more rage building up inside him, what gives this quack the right to deny him a pokemon?

"Fine." The red-haired boy then storms out of the lab, without another word.

That night, Professor Elm notices one of the starter pokemon went missing.

_Later and back with plum..._

"We're here." Mist says, as Violet City came into view. I was here before with my old trainer, but somehow it feels different this time. Yay finally, I'm so excited. It took all day for Tale to get back his strength and we ending up waiting until the sun started setting. I looked behind me and the sun was almost gone over the horizon. The sky was filled with a brilliant luminescent yellow-orange color.

"Great, so what exactly was your plan to register for this pokemon league?" The pidgey said from atop my head. Wait, what is he doing on my head? I wave my arms at him and he flies away, landing next to Mist.

"Humans can't exactly understand pokemon, and do you really think they would let wild pokemon join?" I looked over at the staryu, eager for an answer as well.

"You'll see, follow me." The water-type then leads us into the city, and I noticed there were quite a few humans walking around, but none of them payed us any attention. We stop in front of a building with a pokeball on the front. Ah yes, the pokemon center I was taken to after many defeats.

"Let's go." Mist leads us in and walks straight up to the front desk. Well hopping on it actually, but that sounded better.

"Welcome to the pokemon center! How may I help you?" Some human with a pink dress on said. I seem to remember Lyle calling her Nurse Joy. "Oh?" The lady then looks around, as if looking for something. Then she looks back at us.

"You three are wild pokemon aren't you?" I take a look around us. Yep no trainer in sight. Then I suddenly hear a voice in my head. "_That is correct human, we are indeed wild pokemon._" The human turned to look at Mist, and then smiled at her. "I see, so how may I help you today? You don't seem injured." Whoa, she isn't fazed at all.

"_Yes, well you see... my friends and I were hoping to take the league challenge. Could you help us register_? The nurse gasps. "I've never heard of wild pokemon doing the league challenge, but I don't think there are any rules that say they can't. One moment please." The human then starts typing away on her computer, apparently to check something. "_Of course._"

We wait around a few minutes for nurse joy to finish. Tale is sitting there staring at me, looking pissed about something. Looks like I'm going to have to teach him another lesson. And I'm guessing Mist is looking pretty smug right now in her head.

"Thank you for waiting. As I thought there are no rules that say wild pokemon can't challenge the pokemon league. I suppose it's so farfetched, they didn't bother making a rule against it. However, I will need a name in which to register you and friends."

Oh good, looks like we're in. I wonder what name we should use. "_Thank you very much, we will get back to you in a moment with our name._" The nurse smiles. "Take all the time you need." Mist then jumps down and looks at me.

"So what name should we use?" Tale huffs, "Doesn't matter, let's just get on with this already." The staryu then sharply looks at him "I'm sorry, did I ask you cannon fodder?" Ouch. Just like I thought, there is another side to this staryu. I'm not sure why, but that shut him up. I place my hand on my chin. "Mmm... I dunno. I think it should be simple. Other than that, I think you should pick Mist." She nods at me. "I see, well I'll try to choose a good name for us." The star-shaped pokemon jumps back onto the counter and I hear her voice in my head again. I'm assuming Tale can hear it too.

"_We have made our decision ma'am._" The human looks up from her desk and looks at Mist. "Oh just call me nurse joy staryu." The water-type nods. "_Very well joy please call me Mist instead of staryu. We have decided that our name will be sleeping forest._" Sleeping forest? What a strange name. I'm sure it has some deep meaning behind it, but I won't be asking. Joy nods and types something into her computer, then she pulls something out from under her desk. I notice it's the same device that girl trainer I saw had. She placed it on the counter along with six pokeballs.

"Here, these are for you. While I'm not exactly sure you'll need them, I'm required to hand these out to those who register." She points at the light blue device.

"This is a pokedex, it will give you lots of information about the many kinds of pokemon. And these pokeballs... well since you guys don't have a trainer I don't see how much use they will be to you, but I suppose if you register yourselves with one, you won't have to worry about being caught by trainers. So take them."

The staryu simply nods. "_Thank you, we will humbly accept them._" Mist then looks down at me. "Will you handle this stuff?" Is she talking to me? "Umm sure, but how am I supposed to carry it?" The nurse then places a bag on the desk. "Oh you might need this to carry it all." Nice timing lady. It was a simple black knapsack, with one string to open and close it. I guess it will do. While Mist and the nurse continue sorting things out, I eagerly open the pokedex and point it at Tale.

"Pidgey, the tiny bird pokemon. Common in grassy areas and forests, it is docile and prefers to avoid conflict. If disturbed, however, it can ferociously strike back." That's funny, this sounds like the exact opposite of how he is. I got a large helping of that ferocious striking back though. I press a white button on the gadget and it starts describing Tale in more detail. "Current level thirteen. Attacks known include tackle, sand-attack, gust, and quick-attack. I see, so he must have been using quick-attack when he disappeared like that. Tale glances over at me. "What are you doing?" I shake my head and smile. "Nothing."

I turn to Mist and point the device at her. "Staryu, the star-shaped pokemon. If it's body is torn, it can grow back if the red core remains. At night, the center of its body slowly flickers with the same rhythm as a human heartbeat." Well that doesn't tell me much. I press the same white button as before, and it finally starts telling me stuff I wanna know.

"Current level twenty-seven. Attacks known include water gun, swift, rapid spin, thunderbolt, recover, and camouflage. Geez... I knew she was a higher level than me, but come on. Lastly I point in at myself and press the white button.

"Current level thirteen. Attacks known include astonish, fake tears, bite, and pain-split." Well it's mostly stuff I knew already, but if I'm not mistaken, it seem I gained two levels since I encountered that girl trainer.

"Checking out our new gear huh?" I notice Mist is standing next to me all of a sudden.

"Oh, I was just looking up our information. I noticed you're a much higher level than me or Tale. And you can use electric attacks too. The first gym should be easy!" I exclaim.

"Yes, I have a bit more battling experience than you and Tale, but you two will catch up in no time. We should rest for today. Nurse joy has given us a room to use for the night, follow me." Without a word, I follow after her, with the pidgey not far behind. We get a few glances from several trainers as we walk by.

"Who lets their pokemon just wander around by themselves like that? How careless." I heard some female trainer say.

When we get inside the room, she closes the door behind us and reaches into the bag she was holding, pulling out one of the pokeballs, and pressing the small button on it. The device then expands and the staryu gently presses the ball against herself. Then gets pulled inside the pokeball with a flash of red light, the ball shaking for a few moments, before stopping and making a click sound. I stared at the device as it sat on the ground, and then it opens suddenly, with a large flash of white light, Mist appearing after a few moments.

"There, now I'm safe from being captured by a trainer." She holds out one to me and Tale. "You two should do the same, unless you want a random trainer to capture you."

"Fine." Tale snatches the gadget from her and I grab mine. Tale presses the same white button the water-type pressed before and goes inside with a flash of red light, the ball shaking for a few seconds and then stopping with a click. I kneel down next to it, waiting for him to come out, but it doesn't happen. I glance over at Mist worriedly, and she just watches the pokeball for a moment before turning to me.

"Looks like he can't get out. It seems only some pokemon can get of their pokeball by themselves. Could you let him out Plum? All you have to do is pick it up and throw it." I glance down at the device and sigh.

"Ok I'll try." I pick up the pokeball and toss it on the floor. It then opens up while making some weird sound, with the same white light appearing as before. The light is soon replaced by the flying-type, standing there and looking upset. Oh wait, that's how he normally looks. Mist starts laughing all of a sudden.

"Well Tale, it seems Plum is your new trainer. Now be good or you'll be confined to that pokeball until we need you to fight." Tale growls, groans, and mumbles something. Then the staryu looks over at me. "He's not being very good is he? Point the pokeball at him and call him back. We'll wait until he decides to be nice." Wow, Mist sure is scary sometimes. I get ready to call him back before he says something.

"No wait, I'll be nicer. Just don't make me go back in there." Wow he actually sounded kind of sincere that time. I put his pokeball in the bag and look at mine. Guess it's my turn. I've been inside a pokeball before, and I suppose it isn't too bad. Though the sky, lakes, and forests in there are fake. I press the center white button, and it expands to a more suitable size. I then press the device my head, feeling myself being pulled inside it. It felt pretty much the same as I remember. It just felt weird.

Once inside, I notice I'm in a grassy clearing, with a lake a few feet away from me and shade hitting various spots around me. The same environment as before huh? I quickly get tired of the place and manage to force my way out, and next thing I see is Mist watching me intently.

"Very good. We'll rest here for tonight. Rest up, we're in for a tough battle tomorrow." I smirk, yeah right.

* * *

A/N: Yeah that screaming Plum did is indeed astonish attack. As for how a ghost type attack worked on a normal type, I just used common sense. Astonish is basically just screaming at your opponent, and frightening them, so why wouldn't it work just because something is a normal type? I'll be using the same kind of logic with other attacks too. Like lick. Though to be honest logic and pokemon don't mix very well. So anyway, yay the 5th gen is out hurray! I'm not sure if I want to do a cameo for some 5th gen pokemon, because they are all only native to the Isshu region. Eh maybe.


	8. The First Gym

Hey folks it's me again. What? He hasn't quit yet? Yes that's right, I'm not giving up just yet. I wanted to get this one out before thanksgiving, but you know how that goes. I guess I should ask this eventually.

Do you guys want longer chapters that take a long time to write? (a month)

Or more frequent shorter chapters? (one to two weeks)

* * *

"Plum? Are you awake?" I heard someone say. I feel myself turn over, away from the voice. Then mumbled something in return while in my half-asleep state. I believe the words might have been something like "piss off, I hate you". But I'm not sure anymore. All I remember next is feeling like I was drowning. Like my head had been dunked underwater, and I was struggling to breathe. I sat up with a loud gasp. Then all of a sudden I could breathe again! And I noticed I was wet, very wet.

It seems Mist decided to use me for early morning target practice. As the entire bed was soaking wet. Looks like she when a little overboard though, I honestly think that kind of wake-up call might be a bit too much. Maybe it had something to do with me snapping at her. But it's not my fault! I'm irritable when I wake up.

I dragged my sorry self out of bed and stared angrily at her, starting to screaming in her face. OK not really, I knew better than to say anything back. It was more like I screamed "Ah!" while falling off the side of the bed and I looked up at the brown starfish pokemon. Who looked unreadable as usual. As for what kind of look I gave her, it was... well lemme see. It said why in the hell did you do that to me you crazy bitch? I'm kidding of course.

"You seem to be awake now. Hurry up and get ready. We have an important match today." Was all the staryu had to say to me before leaving the room, the door mysteriously shutting behind her. What a nice way to wake up, I look forward to this kind of reception every morning. I glanced across the room and saw Tale was soaked as well.

"I see you got the same treatment as me." He turned to me and nodded slowly.

"I'm not even gonna ask. It's gonna be a pain to dry off." Tale said while he hopped off his soggy bed and stared at the door. I got up and make my way over next to him and looked up at the exit.

"Need some help getting out?" I ask, turning to smile at the dripping wet bird.

"No." He says, while fruitlessly trying to jump up to the doorknob.

"You know, I don't mind helping you if you ask nicely." I egg him on. I was going to enjoy every second of this.

"I don't need your help." The pidgey grumbles, continuing that silly looking hopping up toward the doorknob. Guess it would kinda hard to fly if your wings were wet like that. But out of nowhere I get this bad feeling that something bad was about to happen and I should get away from the door. Quickly running to the other side of the room, it seems my hunch was right as the door swung open forcefully, sending Tale straight into the wall with a loud thump. As for how I knew that was going to happen, it's magic. (I love how you don't have to explain yourself if you say it's magic.)

That human from yesterday was behind the doorway, I believe her name was Joy. The nurse walked in holding some towels, and bent down next to me holding one out, which I then happily grabbed and dried myself off with.

"Your friend asked me to bring these to you. But just how did you get so wet?" I simply stared at her, and said mawile cutely. Which actually meant please save me from that crazy staryu's wrath. But I can't talk to humans, so it looks like I'm screwed.

"Oh you're so cute! I hope you do ok today." The pink-haired lady said before petting me and setting the towel next to Tale, who was on the ground, knocked out cold. Ha! That's a nice front you put up you fake, because when she left the room, she had of course, closed the door. The bane of wet Tale's existence. On another note, I think the "nurse" failed to realize she hurt that poor pidgey when the door was opened. But hey, I'm not gonna say anything. As if I could, but it's not like I care or anything.

I strode over to the motionless mess of damp feathers and poked it several times. Nothing happened. So then I sat him up and pulled on both of his cheeks, and nothing happened again. By that time I had enough and leaned down next to him and whispered;

"If you don't get up now, I'll be forced to carry you around in that pokeball." Sure enough, the prince awoke from his slumber after hearing the evil witch was about to steal away the freedom he so cherished. But little did he know we were both already trapped, because we knew what would happen if either of us went against the wishes of the evil stepmother. If you understood any of that, well done.

Tale wakes up and looks at me, looking confused before turning that smile upside down.

"Long story short, Nurse Joy opened the door while you were doing the chicken dance in front of it and you became thanksgiving turkey." Needless to say I got a confused and angry look from the flying-type.

"W-what the hell are you talking about?" The tiny swallow spat, but by then I had already opened the door and walked out. I wonder were Mist went. Oh and Tale was trailing behind, yelling something while he was still soaking wet. Hurry up and dry off you idiot. I stopped in my tracks and stared at the bird. The pidgey stopped as well, almost crashing into me.

"Aren't you going to dry off?" I patted his head as if to remind him he was wet.

"I'll be fine, let's go." Tale said as he tried to avoid eye contact. I grabbed one of his damp wings and dragged him back into the room from before. He groans as he feels me rubbing him over with the towel that was left on the floor. Of course Tale waited until I finished drying him off before pushing me away and scoffing at me.

"I said I'll be fine!" The baby cried at me. I give him a combination of a concerned and serious look.

"Look, it's not a good idea to walk around wet like that. You don't want to get sick do you?" I scolded him as if I were his mother. Of course I get some sort of negative response, as he crossed his wings and looked away.

"Are you hungry? We should go get something to eat. Also, make sure you use the bathroom before we leave, you don't want to have to go during something important." If Tale was going to act like a child, then I was going to treat him like one.

I could have sworn I saw him blush for a moment before quickly flying away.

Looking around the room, I noticed the bag with our stuff in it was gone. Guess I forgot to mention that Mist took it with her. I finish up all my business and leave the pokemon center, ignoring all the looks I was getting. Huh? You want to know what I was doing? Come on... I can't tell you everything I do.

-Later-

I decided to wander the city a little, looking around at the various buildings. A lot of them had a strange shape. I didn't know much about human architecture, but I'm guessing these particular buildings were unique. The same could be said for the walkway I was on. It wasn't like all the other sidewalks I've seen before.

After walking around for a while, I noticed a large tower. It was rather tall, and was isolated in a deeper part of the city. There was a small island leading to it and I'll admit I was curious about it, but I'm guessing Mist would want to do the whole gym battle thing first. Also, I could have sworn I saw the tower swaying a bit.

I start walking again, and after a few minutes I notice a lone staryu standing in front of a big building. It had to be Mist. I didn't see Tale anywhere though.

"Oh there you are Plum." The brown starfish pokemon says while turning to me. I glance around her a few seconds, and yep Tale is definitely not here.

"Where is Tale? He flew off when I dried him off." Mist held out a pokeball and handed it to me.

"He tried to run away, so I was forced to capture him. Please use him as you see fit. Now let's go." Without another word Mist walked on inside the building. I guess this is the gym.

Once inside the gym, which had high ceilings, perfect for flying-types, Mist walked up to the nearest human and started speaking telepathically to him.

"_Hello, we would like to challenge Falkner. Is he in today_? The human just stared at Mist for a moment before responding.

"Yes he is, and he is accepting challengers right now. Ummm..." He looked around us before speaking again.

"Is your trainer coming soon?" The boy raised his eyebrow at the staryu.

"_No. We're wild pokemon, we don't have a trainer._" Then Mist pulls out the pokedex from the bag and hands it to the boy.

"_This should prove we are properly registered combatants. Now please direct us to the gym leader._" The clerk took the device and put it into some other machine, which I assumed was scanning it.

"Yep, you guys are definitely registered. Ok go on ahead, Falkner is in the large room with an arena in it, you can't miss it." With that he handed back the pokedex and we went on our way.

Once inside the room, which I noticed had an sizable arena in the middle, and bleachers on either side of it. There was a man with blue hair who looked way too serious was sitting down on the bleachers and another man with brown hair in the middle of the arena. The blue haired man stood up and took his place on the far side of the arena.

"Oh? It seems my challengers this time are wild pokemon. Interesting, but as gym leader I'm obligated to accept all challenges. So are you ready?" Mist surprised me by saying nothing back, and walked up to the trainers box. The man standing on the side of the arena started speaking.

"The gym battle between Falkner the gym leader and the challengers will now begin. Each side will use two pokemon, and the battle will be over when both of either sides pokemon are unable to continue. During the battle, only the challengers will be allowed to substitute their pokemon. Now let the battle begin!" Mist then turns around to me and drags me into the little box.

"It's your show Plum, show me what you can do." Wait what?

"You aren't battling?" I asked her, getting slightly worried.

"Of course not, it would be too easy. Think of this as your training. You'll be fine, just do your best." I sighed. I should have figured she would do something like this.

"Now let's begin, Hoothoot! I choose you!" Falkner yelled as he threw a pokeball, which released a small brown owl pokemon with red eyes. It looked kinda cute I guess.

I glanced back at Mist, who nodded at me. And I threw Tale's pokeball hastily, the small bird appearing in a flash of light. He glanced around, but stopped when he saw Mist and just focused on his opponent.

"Try calling out some attacks." Mist told me with snigger. I wonder just what she did do to the poor guy.

"Hoothoot! Use your peck attack!" Falkner commanded, and his pokemon obeyed, running at Tale head on.

I had to think for a second, what attacks do pidgey use again?

"Tale use sand-attack!" I shouted, which sounded like ma- mawile maw to the humans. But to my surprise he listened and started flapping his wings, kicking up some dirt, blinding the tiny owl. Who had no choice but to stop it's charge.

"Good job! Now use Gust!" I yelled.

I can't believe I'm getting into this. Tale groaned and flew up some, starting to flap his wings and soon a small tornado headed straight for blinded owl.

"Hoothoot! Fly!" Falkner commanded, and his partner obeyed, quickly flying up into the air, out of the way of the gust.

"Now come down in an aerial tackle attack!" He screamed. Whoa dude calm down.

The owl pokemon came down surprisingly fast, and before either of us was able to react, the hoothoot slammed into Tale in midair, and he fell to the ground, while his opponent landed on one foot.

"Are you ok Tale?" I asked the grounded bird. He quickly got up, which told me he was.

"Not bad, but I'm ending this now! Hoothoot! Fly up and dive down into a peck attack!" The red-eyed owl flew up and charged at Tale again. I started to panic and didn't say anything. But without me saying anything, the pidgey jumped back, and out of the way.

"I think that's enough of this silly game Mist, I'll handle this on my own from now on." Tale then flew up and disappeared from my eyes, before hitting hoothoot in the stomach, knocking it out.

"Hoothoot is unable to battle! Pidgey wins!" The offical yelled, waving a flag in our direction, and Falkner called back his defeated hoothoot.

"I have to admit, you surprised me there. But let's see how you handle this!" He pulled out another pokeball and threw it.

"Pidgeotto! Go!" The device released a bird pokemon that looked a bit like Tale, but was more colorful and bigger. So that must be pidgeys evolved form. Tale had no time to prepare as Falkner quickly ordered an attack.

"Pidgeotto! Use your quick-attack!" The larger pidgey quickly took off and charged Tale even faster than he attacked that hoothoot, sending him sprawling across the floor.

He laid there for a few seconds before getting up and throwing sand at the larger bird pokemon. It appeared to be a direct hit, but the pidgeotto didn't seem fazed at all.

"Now finish it off with a gust attack!" Without missing a beat the colorful bird quickly flapped it's wings and sent a tornado at the pidgey. It looked like he was too injured to move out of the way, and it swept him up and slammed him against the wall, knocking him out of the match.

"Pidgey is unable to battle! Pidgeotto wins!" The ref waving a flag over towards Falkner.

I guess that's what happens when you face your evolved form. I'm sure glad I don't have one. Oh wait, if he's out then that means I have to fight. Great.

I stepped up and took my place, staring the cream and brown bird down.

"Let's have a good battle." The pidgeotto told me and I nodded, getting ready to fight.

"Pidgeotto! Gust attack!" Falkner wailed, and my opponent flew above me, whipping up another tornado. I'm not good with long-range combat, so I'll have to lure him into using close range attacks. I stand there and take it, barely feeling a thing. I didn't even so much as flinch. Falkner looked a little surprised by this, but quickly recovered.

"Very nice, but try this! Pidgeotto! Use mud-slap!" I'm not sure how, but the bird pokemon landed and threw mud at me. Stunned by this I was unable to move in time and it scored a direct hit on my face. I barely managed to close my eyes in time, but they still stung a bit. I started rubbing at my eyes, because it was hard to see anything.

"Excellent, use mud-slap one more time!" Falkner cried. Pidgeotto started throwing more mud at me. I couldn't see the attack well, but hearing the command was enough to get me to move out of the way. I saw what looking like a light brown blur throw the mud and charged straight at it, intending to use bite.

"Fly up and dodge it!" I heard Falkner yell. Damnit, fighting flying pokemon is so annoying.

"Now use gust!" Pidgeotto started screaming like an indian and blew a gust of wind at me. Like before it didn't affect me much, and it even got some of the mud off my face. I stared stumbling around, trying to lure him into a false sense of security. I had to end this in one move. Once I get that bird in my jaws, it's over.

"Pidgeotto! Finish it off with a quick-attack!" Falkner commanded. I perked up, this was my chance! The magic mud throwing bird charged straight at me, but it was a lot slower than against Tale. Guess all that attacking wore it out.

I waited until I felt something hitting me, before quickly grabbing it with my horns before it could run away. I bit the creature serveral times until it tried to escape and fly away. Screaming as loud as I could, the noise surprised the pidgeotto and it stopped ascending.

"Quick! Dodge it!" The gym leader panicked, but it was too late. It was too high up to bite with my horns, so I just jumped up and hit the thing with them. The bird cried out in pain before falling to the ground with a thud. I sighed in relief as I heard the official start yelling.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle! Mawile wins! The battle is over! The challengers have defeated the gym leader Falkner!

* * *

Well that's another chapter down, a lot more to go. As always, thanks for reading!


	9. Plum is captured!

Hey guys, I'm not dead yet. I'll just say real life got in the way. Oh, and this chapter might offend some people, so remember I did warn you. No complaints!

* * *

The sounds of rustling bushes could heard, as two pokemon were running through a grassy field. The sun was beating down hard eariler that day, and sun was getting ready to turn in for today, but not these two pokemon, as they were playing tag in the grassy area surrounded by tall bushes.

"Man, you're so slow plum." Someone said as they ran away from said plum, laughing all the while.

S-shut up!" Plum yelled, lunging at the other pokemon, who smoothly jumped out of the way.

"Nice try!" The pokemon said as they landed back on the ground, while Plum hit the ground face first, catching some dirt to the face. "Ugh, no fair… you don't have giant horns weighing you down…" Plum mumbled as she started to cry. "You never let me win…" She continued whining, and her playmate walked over looking as if they just kicked a baby.

"S-sorry…" The yellow pokemon said. It was yellow with red cheeks, also black stripes were on it's back. Finally it had a zig zag tail that somewhat resembled a bolt of lightning. It was a Pikachu! But something was kinda different about this Pikachu. Normally Pikachu have dark brown eyes, but this one mysteriously had blue ones.

Plum smirked and engulfed the pokemon in her jaws. "H-hey!" the pikachu yelled, but plum wasn't biting down or anything, so it didn't hurt.

"Shut up Sky, that's what you get for not letting me win." The smile on her face growing more sinister.

"Aww… come on Plum, I'm just trying to help you get faster." The electric-type pleaded.

"Nope! I won't accept that. You wouldn't laugh at me all the time if you were." Plum countered.

"Well you see… umm… please let me down." The mawile shook her head furiously.

"No, not until you apologize sincerely." She told the scared rodent. The Pikachu struggled around in her jaws for a good minute before stopping.

"Hmm well, it's not that I mind letting my little sister eat me, but we should really stop soon, someone could come at any moment." Plum's face turned beet red.

"W-what?" She screamed as she dropped the Pikachu accidently. "Why are you always making stupid jokes like that! That's sick!" Plum screamed at the ill-mannered electric type, but he was already a ways away from her, laughing his ass off.

"Oh man, I can't believe you fell for that again!" Sky yelled while continuing to running away laughing, almost tripping over a poliwag.

"Obviously I would be offended if my brother made disgusting perverted jokes like that!" Sky shrugged and sighed.

"Wow you sure have a dirty mind if you knew what I was talking about…" The Pikachu smugly said to himself, which Plum just so happened to hear.

The steel-type made a disgruntled face at the electric rodent.

"You!" Plum screamed as she opened her jaws at the Pikachu and fired a powerful blast of fire, which he noticed just in time to get singed on the butt.

"Hahahaha! Ok I forgive you." The mawile smiled and laughed at her attempt at cooking roast Pikachu.

"Geez… what did we say about using flamethrower on big brother? Don't do it." Sky said as he looked down at his smoking butt. It was starting to get late, as the sun had already set. The darkness was already setting in.

"Hey Plum, I think it's about time to head back, it's getting pretty late. Mom will be worried if we stay out too long." Plum looked around and noticed how it was already dark. "Ok!" She yelled as she ran up and grabbed his hand, cuddling up to him.

"I love you Sky." Plum said as she looked over at her brother affectionately.

"Ugh…" Stop practicing your moves on me. The Pikachu scoffed as he pulled his hand away.

"I told you, attract will never work on me. Since I'm your brother and all." Sky nodded with his arms crossed, sounding so sure of himself.

"Aww, I was sure I had you that time." Plum whined as she walked up in front of the Pikachu, heading back toward the meadow where they lived. There was a rather large hollowed out tree in this meadow, which was where their mother made their home.

"Well there you two are, I was starting to get worried." A slightly aged mawile said.

"Don't worry mom, I won't let anything happen to Plum." Sky said with a large grin on his face.

"Like he can protect me… he can't even beat me in a battle…" Plum mumbled to herself.

The older mawile raised an eyebrow. "You two… weren't doing anything weird again were you?" Sky jumped slightly, how in the world did she know?

Sky and Plum both glanced at each other and then looked over at their mother and smiled. "Nope!" They both said together.

vvvvvvvv

I slowly opened my eyes and noticed I was in the pokemon center sleeping in a bed. I looked over and saw both Tale and Mist in their beds. I bet Mist wasn't sleeping though, just lying there spying on us since she never sleeps. It looks like I was right, as I saw a dim red light coming from under Mist's blanket.

If I remember correctly, Tale was pissed that he lost to that Pidgeotto, and went to go train the rest of the day. It involved several thunderbolts, and it looked more like torture than training if you ask me.

Oh yeah, Mist said we could wander around the city for the rest of the day. I remember I checked out that tall weird tower, it had a bunch of weird bald humans wearing dresses. And they all had a bellsprout too, bunch of freaks if you ask me. But… anyway, what was that strange dream about? My memory was really foggy though, I could barely remember any of it at all. All I remember was that there was a friggin perverted Pikachu in it.

Later that day

"How long until we get to the next town Mist?" I whined. We were walking down route 32, heading to Azalea town, and we've been walking all day nonstop. Would it kill Mist to let me rest a little? Notice I said me and not us, since Tale was perched on my head and I gave up shaking him off a while ago. Boy is he gonna hate it when he has to carry me.

The gym isn't going anywhere, I wonder what the big hurry is.

Mist stops in her tracks and turns to me. "Let's rest for now, it'll take a least two more days of walking to get there." Yay, I get to rest, without wasting another second, I took a seat under the nearest tree I could find. There were a lot of trees around, so it wasn't that hard.

Tale finally decided to get off my head and flew into the tree, perching himself on one of the branches. What a jerk, no thank you or anything. To my surprise, I didn't see not one pokemon in all the time we were walking. Did they all run and hide somewhere?

"I'm going to go get some water." Mist said before taking off and leaving me all alone with our adopted child. You aren't a very good parent Mist, you need to carry the baby sometimes too. I looked up and saw that Tale was already asleep. I frowned, How can you be tired? You've been making me carry you all day!

I stood up to start pointing and yelling at him, but as I stretched my arm out, something caught it, holding it in place. I looked at my arm and some sticky white stringy stuff was on it. I grabbed it with my other hand and pulled, but it didn't do a thing. As a matter of fact, it only made it worse as my other hand was stuck now too. Just great…

Without warning, I felt myself being pulled in, I fell over on the ground being unprepared for it, and the weird stuff pulled me in towards it. I figured I might as well call for help, but just as the thought crossed my mind, some more of that stuff shot out from the bushes, sealing my mouth shut. Is this thing reading my mind? Seriously.

I was pulled over several bushes, or should I say through several bushes, in front of a small cave near some mountains. My face smacked the ground as the sticky string finally stopped pulling me. But my relief didn't last long as I heard something approach me.

"Hmm what do we have here?" I heard a weird raspy voice say. I looked up, and saw a large spider looming over me, looking kinda hungry. It was red with a few black stripes and some black spots on it's abdomen. There was a large barb on it's head and it's weird purple eyes were fixed on me. Oh boy, and I couldn't even scream since my mouth was covered. But that didn't stop me from trying. All that came out though, were some muffled screams.

"Kekekeke!" The spider chuckled. Which sounded more like clicks coming from it's mouth. "I've never seen this kind of prey before, I wonder how it tastes." The freaky spider lifted me up on it's back and carried me inside the cave. Great more caves, but luckily this one wasn't dark inside, since it was so small in size. The bug type carried me to an elevated rock inside and dropped me there, like I was some sort of offering. Trust me, you don't want to eat me, I wouldn't taste good. The spider leaned in close to me, and shivers ran down my back.

"If you promise not to scream, I'll take the web off your mouth. And if you scream anyway, it won't be pleasant believe me." The spider gestures to a pile of bones in the corner behind me. Yikes. I sit up and slowly nod my head.

"Good, good." I felt the web on my mouth being sliced away by the spider. I stare at the bug type and it just stares back. Ok you're starting to freak me out. Please stop staring… It smirks at me and turns away, mumbling to itself. "My catch is pretty cute this time." Umm, I can still hear you mister spider.

Then he turns back to me. "Maybe I won't eat you. Just what are you girl?" I lean in some, "That's funny, How do you know I'm a girl? Because male and female pokemon usually look the same. On another note, if you aren't going to eat me, does that mean you'll let me go now?" I wasn't getting my hopes up though.

The red spider paused and sighed. "You didn't answer my question girl, what kind of pokemon are you? I've never seen your kind before." Well there goes my attempt to side track it.

"I'm a mawile, they're usually found in the hoenn region." I said before pausing for a second. I just realized I didn't know what kind of pokemon caught me.

"If I may, what kind of pokemon are you?" My captor made kind of clicking sound. "I am an Ariados." He paused as if to ponder something. "And that's all you need to know. As for how I knew you were a female… it's your scent. It's very… distinct." Ok that's not creepy at all.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go. Sorry little mawile." I can't say I'm surprised.

I stood up as best I could as my arms were still tied up and stared the ariados down. "Then just what do you want with me? If you aren't going to eat me, then I don't see the point in keeping me here." I was starting to get pissed off, what is this overgrown spider thinking? Don't tell me he kidnapped me just because he thought I was cute...

"Kekekekeke…" The ariados got a bit too close for comfort and pushed me down. "I see no need to explain myself to you. Just stay here like a good girl. Unless you want to be eaten…" The ariados implied. Ok I get it, shut up or I'll change my mind and eat you anyway. Got it. I frowned at the ariados who turned away from me.

"I'll be back later, just stay here and be quiet. I'll hear you if you call for help, keep in mind what I showed you earlier." The big red spider quickly scurried out of the cave and covered the entrance with a giant web. Damn, and here I thought he was stupid. So I was all alone in this cave, captured. I guess I was asking for too much when I wanted a normal day huh.

Meanwhile…

"Quilava! Use Flame Wheel!" Lyle commanded his newly evolved cyndaquil. In his twenty battles with cyndaquil, he didn't lose one. He simply challenged every, and I mean every trainer he saw on the way here. Quilava ran at it's opponent and soon it was completely engulfed in fire, slamming into it's foe, a hoot hoot. Hoot hoot slid across the floor, knocked out.

"Hoot hoot is unable to battle! Quilava wins!" Lyle smirked to himself, he was very pleased with himself as he hadn't lost any of the battles he had with Quilava. It seemed this partnership would work out very well.

Falkner called back his hoot hoot. "Impressive, but now you have to deal with;" he pulled out a pokeball and threw it. "Pidgeotto!" The flying type hovered above it's opponent, ready to battle.

"Ember!" Lyle wasted no time in calling an attack. Quilava aimed and fired a volley of embers at pidgeotto, who easily dodged it without Falkner giving a command.

"In a bit of a rush are we? Pidgeotto use mud-slap!" Falkner commanded. His companion landed and threw mud at quilava, who barely made it out of the way. "Follow up with quick attack!" Now Falkner was the one wasting no time.

"Quick! Use smokescreen!" Quilava quickly let out smoke from it's mouth, shrouding itself in it. "Useless!" Falkner yelled, and pidgeotto just flew straight into the smoke and slammed into quilava. Quilava flew back and managed to keep it's footing. "Damnit… Use quick attack!" Lyle was starting to get pissed, Just lose already! Quilava quickly recovered and disappeared. This didn't bother Falkner at all.

"Pidgeotto! You use quick attack too! The cream colored bird disappeared and Quilava noticed it was soon right next to it. Pidgeotto let out a loud cry and struck quilava with it's wing, sending it sprawling across the floor.

"Grrrrr!" Lyle growled, he didn't remember this pidgeotto being this strong, or that it knew wing attack. The fire type quickly got up and without waiting for a command from Lyle, fired a powerful stream of fire at the pidgeotto, which scored a direct hit, knocking it out.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle! Quilava wins! The winner is Lyle!" Lyle couldn't believe his eyes, how did quilava learn flamethrower already?

Elsewhere…

After doing whatever it is she does, Mist returned to the tree where they decided to take a break. The starfish pokemon noticed a certain someone wasn't here and looked up into the tree to see Tale sleeping there. Mist fired a water gun at Tale, waking him up and blasting him out of the tree all at the same time. Tale landed with a loud thud and looked pretty pissed off. But when he noticed it was Mist, he keep his mouth shut.

"Tale, where is Plum?" The pidgey could tell from her tone of voice that she wasn't pleased. If staryu could even have a tone of voice. Tale felt a cold sweat run down his back. "I-I don't know…" He was starting get a bit scared, Mist's punishments were always painful.

"I see, well let's go look for her then." Mist walked off without so much as waiting for a response from the scared pidgey. "R-right…" Tale knew he was getting "the" punishment later. He sighed and followed Mist. Though not even five minutes later they were stopped by something.

"Hey you two!" Mist and Tale looked up into the tree where the voice was coming from and saw it was a small green spider with red fangs and beady black eyes. The small spider jumped from the tree and landed next to them.

"What is it? We're kind of in a hurry here." Mist said, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Judging from how frantic you two seem, it appears you are looking for your friend right? Well not long ago, I saw something get taken away. It was a small yellow and black pokemon, one I've never seen before." Mist moved in closer to the bug type.

"Yes, that sounds like our friend." Tale scoffed.

"You mean your friend." The pidgey mumbled.

"Quiet Tale." Mist threatened Tale, without actually saying what she'll do, which shut him up.

"Now little one, do you happen to know where our friend's captor is?" The small green spider lifted a limb in one direction, past some tall bushes. "I'll lead you two there, just follow me." The staryu nodded. "Very well."


	10. Another strange dream

How's it hanging? Back with another chapter baby. Yeah, I'm surprised I haven't quit yet too.  
Warning: This chapter may be offensive to individuals who are easily offended.

With that out of the way, enjoy the chapter folks.

* * *

"Hey Sky, what should we do today?" Plum asked her brother as they were standing next an apple tree.

"Hmm I dunno." Sky said as he fired a thunderbolt at one of the apples in the tree, knocking it down and frying it to a crisp. The apple landed in the grass next to Plum, making a small rustling sound as it made contact. Plum looked at the scorched apple with a disgruntled look on her face.

"You really need to learn to control your electricity better Sky. You suck at controlling it's strength, and your accuracy is nothing to write home about either." She finished while shaking her head.

"Gee thank you Plum, what would I do without your words of encouragement?" The mawile glared over at the Pikachu for his smart-ass remark and was just about to say something before they heard some noises coming from the direction of the road. Mother always told them to stay far away from human made structures, but curiosity seems to get the better of a lot of pokemon. Sky looked over toward the noise and then turned to Plum.

"I've figured out what we should today!" Sky said while his eyes started to light up. The steel-type made a face at him and sighed. "You aren't thinking of going near the human's road are you?" The yellow rodent looked away innocently. "You know what mom says about humans, they're awful and you'll be captured!" Plum exclaimed.

Ignoring her as usual, the Pikachu was already halfway to the side of the road, peeking through some bushes. When Plum finally noticed, she ran after him and started to yell at the electric-type before he shushed her.

The Pikachu was spying on some humans that were on the road talking, and he didn't want to alert them to their presence. He gestured in the direction he was looking, indicating that someone was there. Plum looked pissed off, but didn't say a word before walking up and peeking through the bushes.

On the other side were some humans who wore black uniforms with a big red "R" on the shirt. They seemed to be talking about something important. "Hey man, we have to hurry up and find a rare pokemon!" One of the men whispered. "Yeah I know, but rare pokemon don't just walk up to you and say hi genius." The other man retorted, but he didn't whisper his words.

"Shuuuush!" The first man said. "Hey guy, we can't talk about this kind of thing, in the open like this, so keep your voice down! There's no telling who could be listening!" The man yelled before covering his mouth. The other suspicious man sighed. "Yeah look who's talking…"

All of a sudden without warning, they both heard a noise in the bushes and turned to it. "What's that?" Grunt #1 said. "I dunno, let's check it out!" Grunt #2 said. With that they both threw pokeballs into the bushes, each one releasing a small mouse pokemon.

Plum dragged Sky away from the spot he just fell, which created a lot of noise and started chewing him out, unaware they alerted the humans. "See! I told you!" The mawile screamed at the Pikachu, while he just lying on the ground, face down.

"MhNhnmHnmHnm!" Sky mumbled while still lying on the ground.

The first grunt smirked when he saw the two pokemon past the bushes. Pay dirt! One of them was a Pikachu, which was a pretty rare pokemon, and one they've never seen before. So since the two grunts never seen this other pokemon, they assumed it was rare as well, and decided to capture it.

"Rattata! Use Tackle!" One of the grunts yelled, grabbing the attention of Plum and Sky finally.

Before I could even notice, a small purple rat thing ran up and slammed into me, knocking me off my feet. I heard some incoherent yelling before a second one ran over and hit Sky off the ground. Hey! What's the big idea buddy? I looked past the rats and saw the humans from before giving us sinister grins. From this I could tell they were up to no good. Why couldn't Sky just listen to me for once?

I stood up easily, as I didn't take much damage and looked at the purple rat pokemon. One of the humans starting yelling again. The yelling was hurting me more than the tackle. Seriously, you don't have to yell everything you idiot.

"Use Hyper Fang!" The weirdo with a loud voice yelled, before his little rat made a break for me again. I sighed to myself, and raised my guard, a light brown energy surrounding me. As the rattata slammed into me, the impact from my counter knocked it way back, and it landed on the ground. I pointed my horns toward the fallen rodent pokemon and opened them, firing a powerful blast of fire, scorching the poor thing, who was knocked out cold.

"Damn it!" The dumbass yelled before calling back his pokemon. The other grunt called back his rat and threw a red and white ball on the ground near me, releasing what looked like some small gray muscle kid.

"Let's see how you handle this!" The other guy screamed. Do you guys know how to talk normally? Or do you lack that level of intelligence? I guess so.

"Machop! Use karate chop!" The man in black yelled once again. Ugh my ears. "Maaaaachop!" The small gray fighting type I'm assuming charged toward me and raised it's arm to chop me up. I waited until it got close to me and easily sidestepped out of the way. Smacking it away with my glowing horns, It flew up and slammed into a tree, looking pretty pissed off.

"Hey! Don't take that! Use your submission attack!" The guy with the R on his shirt screamed while pointing at me. I wonder if he realizes how stupid he looks in that getup.

Once again the machop charged me again, looking to go for some kind of hold. I waited until the right time and winked at the gray thing, hitting it with attract, which made "him" stop in his tracks. I smirked and walked up to him, looking into his eyes with the cutest face I could muster.

"Be gentle with me ok?" I whispered into the machop's… ear? Ok I dunno about that one. Anyway, the stupid thing just blushed madly and fainted, like a moron. Pfft, like I'd ever do anything with you. I looked over at the humans and made a smug face.

"Mawile~" I said mockingly. Which really meant something I can't say here or I'll get the ban. They looked at each other making more stupid faces and The first guy released another one of those gray things, yelling something I couldn't hear. Oh come on, you guys never learn do you? Then I noticed the machop ran right past me and went for Sky, who was still eating up all the dirt on the ground. It must be pretty good dirt.

Oh crap, Sky sucks at battling. I quickly turned around and started to fire a flamethrower at the muscle pokemon, but one of the men in black grabbed me by my horns from behind, putting something on my horns so I couldn't open them.

Ha! You dumbasses think you can handle me? I pulled my arm back and it started to get covered in cold white energy, which I then slammed into the guy holding me. His body starting to freeze over, releasing the grip he had on me. Stupid human getting in my way. On no, Sky! I looked over toward him and noticed he was getting beaten down by the machop from before. The other moron behind me started chuckling.

"Listen here you feisty little pokemon, give up or your friend is gonna feel some serious hurt." The man said while still chuckling. You cowards, can't beat me in a battle so you have to use cheap tactics to win? Nevertheless, I couldn't let Sky get hurt anymore, so I stopped and let the guy capture me.

He walked over and picked me up. I felt his hands in weird places, and I made a disgruntled face. He isn't a… nah, I told myself. There's no way. "Hey, you're a female aren't you?" The man said. And I felt him squeeze me somewhere. Oh no, he is one. I resisted the urge to turn him into an icicle like his friend, but then I noticed Sky who was getting beat silly. "Yep, sure are." The guy in black seemed pleased with molesting me and finally stopped. I shivered.

"Hehehe nice. Ok machop you can stop the beating. Don't wanna mess up our catch too bad." Machop stopped and laughed at Sky, who was beaten pretty badly, and he was out cold. "Machop bring that one over here." The gray muscle kid picked up Sky and sling him over his shoulder, walking back next to his master. The machop set Sky down next to the frozen guy and I chuckled a little. Good luck carrying that ice sculpture back. The grunt made some kind of noise and started "touching" me again.

"Shut up you little bitch! I bet you whore yourself out to the wild pokemon around here!" The man yelled. Really guy? Is that your disgusting fantasy or something? You really shouldn't let people know that. I figured he would stop after a few seconds, but he didn't. What's with this freak? He just keeps touching me more and more, doesn't he have a mate or something? Oh, I guess not.

"Machop! Use karate chop and break this idiot out." The pervert ordered. The machop raised his hand and broke the ice with one smooth chop. The other guy just gasped when he got out and looked around dazed.

"What? Huh? What happened?" The clueless idiot asked, looking at the man that was holding me. The man held me up by my arms and made some sort of smirk, moving his face so close to me I could feel his breath against me. I didn't realize it before, but I was blushing. What the hell? Somebody help… get this pervert off of me….

"Dude, what are you doing? Don't rape the merchandise." I just looked at the half frozen guy and then up at the molester. He was making some weird face I couldn't make out. "Oh look she's blushing, she must like it, fucking slut." No, I'm blushing because I'm embarrassed about being molested by some freaky human. At this moment Sky decided to wake up and notice me being manhandled by this guy and jumped up.

"Hey! I'm the only one who gets to touch her like that!" Which sounded like pika pika pi to them. Man, why am I surrounded by perverts? Without warning Sky ran over and slammed into the guy holding me, making him drop me. I landed on the ground hard, making a thud sound. Sky quickly walked over and took that weird thing on my horns off. Both men freaked out when they saw the look on my face.

I'm going to kill them. I looked over at the molester who started to make a move to grab me, but I jumped out of the way and raised my hand into the air, which started to glow white. Before he could do anything, I slammed my glowing arm right on his head, scoring a direct hit. The pervert just made some kind of grunt before falling unconscious.

Ugh, you're the worst kind of human. His partner just freaked out and ran, leaving both his partner and his pokemon behind. Good riddance. I walked over and slapped Sky, and he put an arm up to his face and looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Oww! What was that for?" I turned away from him. "I heard what you said."

He made a face. "It was about that!" He just sighed and looked at the abandoned machop who looked confused.

"You!" Sky screamed, which made the fighting type jump. "Were you one who beat me up?" He asked with a smile on his face. The machop just made a "I did it but I'm trying hide it face." Well you know, those kinds of faces.

"That's all I need to know." Sky said before releasing a tremendous amount of electricity toward the machop, knocking it out right then and there.

"See? I told you so." I crossed my arms and looked at the Pikachu in question. He just stared at me for a minute. "Well you see, I was going to help but… you know." I nodded slowly at him. "Uh huh."

vvvvv

I woke up to Mist, Tale, and some other pokemon I didn't recognize all looking at me.

"Hey she's finally awake." Tale announced. I jumped up.

"Where's the big spider thing?" I yelled while franticly looking around, and saw it just chilling in the back of the cave. WTF?

"What… happened?" I asked no one in particular. Mist spoke up.

"We had our friend straighten things out." She gestured to a small green spider who was just starting at me.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Kiwi!" The spider exclaimed. For some reason that loud speaking was really grating on my nerves.

"I invited Kiwi to join our group." Mist said. I looked over at her with a are you crazy letting a creepy spider join us look. Which only I understood of course. I glanced over at Tale, who was just looking around with an expressionless look. I wonder what happened to him.

"But… weren't you going to eat me something?" I looked over at the ariados. It just made a clicking sound.

"I changed my mind." Was all the bug-type said before lying down. Kiwi started laughing.

"More like Mist kicked your ass Orin!" The small green spider said while laughing his ass off. I heard a hissing sound come from "Orin". Hey, I didn't know spiders could hiss.

"Anyway, let's go we've wasted enough time here." Mist coldly said before turning around and walking off. That staryu just seems to get more and more mean as time goes on. More importantly, I had a feeling I forgot something really important. Maybe it was another strange dream. Too bad I couldn't remember any of it. I finally got up and followed after Mist, with Tale and unfortunately Kiwi in tow as well.


	11. I hate loopholes

Hey guys. I just had a sudden inspiration to write this, and got it done in about a couple hours. So there might be a few errors. I hope that doesn't deter you much.

I don't own pokemon today, tomorrow, or any other day. I simply enjoy it.

* * *

Ah… azalea town. Quiet, quaint, and oh so green. We have finally arrived at our destination! The road was an arduous one, but even all covered in dirt and beaten up, I'm quite proud to have accomplished this task. Now that we have made it to the next gym, a battle of epic proportions is about to take place! As soon as we….

"Is… *pant* she…*pant* daydreaming?" Kiwi asked between each ragged breath he took.

"Yeah I think so."

"Does…*pant* she always do that?" And he keeps gasping for air.

"Sadly yes. She's a complete moron you see."

"Oh…" Pant pant pant he goes. Though I did feel a little sorry for him.

I ignored the two gossiping newbies and continued my little mental rant. Now what exactly happened since the last time? For that answer we go back in time kiddies.

_Earlier…_

"Hey new guy." The creepy little spider turned toward me.

"Yes?"

"Let's battle. I wanna see how good you are." The bug-type raised an eyebrow? Hell I dunno if spiders can or not. He just looked confused ok?

"Huh?" I sighed.

"If you are gonna be traveling with us, I should at least see how strong you are. Get it?" I said while making a shrugging motion.

"Oh I get it! Ok sure. Do you wanna battle now?"

The spinark had no time to hear my answer as I already opened my jaws and made a move to bite him. With surprising lighting quick reflexes, he jumped out of the way into a nearby tree, the look on his face telling me he was more than a bit surprised.

"Guess that's a yes!" Yelled the tiny spider and he shot a line of web from the tree branch. Me being the horrible slowpoke that I am, couldn't get out of the way in time, and was struck.

Eww this stuff is sticky. I tried to get it off but to no avail. The more I struggled, the more trapped I got. Before long my entire body was covered in the sticky white stuff. Some even got in my mouth as I screamed various curses. Gross!

"Cool, time to wrap this one up!" Good thing he didn't hear all my swearing through my muffled screaming. I can't see anything! Let me outta here! I'm gonna murder that little… Oh my god… I swallowed some.

I struggled around in my web cocoon for a few more seconds before I felt something else attach to my head. Oh dear, this can't be good. Without warning I felt myself being lifted off the ground and being swung around.

"Sorry about this Plum!" Was all I heard before I felt myself crash into something before everything went black. Well blacker than it already was. I was knocked out ok?

_A little after that_

"Hurry up… we don't have all day. Move faster."

"Come on, why do I have to carry her? She's heavy!"

"I'm sorry, but who knocked her out again?" Kiwi sighed.

"I'm way too small to be carrying something this heavy!" Mist turned back at him.

"Well ok, but I'll feel bad for Tale if he has to carry two dead weights around." Mist only received a confused look, as Tale's face became one of horror. He quickly flew down and walked next to Kiwi, starting to whisper.

"Listen dude, I don't know how it happened, but Mist is our evil dictator now. So if you don't do as she says, you're gonna feel pain, lots of it. And don't even think about running, as there is nowhere you can hide anymore. Once you're in, you're in for good." Tale simply patted his back and it seemed his look of horror had been magically transferred to Kiwi.

"Y-you're kidding me right?"

"Well if you do defy her, don't say I didn't warn you." The pidgey returned to the spot he was before and simply hovered over the two of them.

Kiwi felt something digging into him, and he looked over at Mist, receiving a piercing red glowing stare. He noticed a slight crackle of electricity coming from the staryu every so often.

"Well? Are you gonna hurry up or not?"

The spinark felt a chill run down his abdomen.

"Y-yes ma'am!" He quickly darted forward, ignoring how heavy the pokemon on his back was, with Mist and Tale close behind.

vvvv

And my dears is how all that went down. Oh crap, in all my daydreaming I hadn't noticed we were already standing in front of the gym.

"What? Come on! At least let me rest first!"

The spinark quickly shut his mouth when he saw the look Mist gave him. Though I'm not sure how scary it could've been since she doesn't have facial expressions. I guess the aura she gave off was good enough. Boy was that thing red.

The doors to the gym creaked open eerily as I slowly opened the door. BAM! The door went after I used my awesome strength to forcefully open the huge double doors all the way.

Nah, it just creaked all the way open actually. Blah blah blah, humans freak out because we don't have a trainer. Gym leader freaks out as well but accepts anyway. Blah blah blah more useless dialog I don't want to narrate… the secret is to mash the a button like a madman.

To the battle! But seriously, what's with bug trainers and their shorts? Do they have a secret pact that says they must wear shorts to symbolize their bug specialty? What would they do in the winter I wonder… Oh right the battle.

"I've got some interesting challengers this time!" Bugsy said as he pulled out a pokeball.

"The gym battle between Bugsy the gym leader and the challengers will now begin! Each side will use three pokemon, and the battle will be over when all pokemon on either side is unable to continue. During this battle, only the challengers will be allowed to substitute pokemon. Let the battle begin!

"Scyther! You're up!" Bugsy yelled as he threw a pokeball to the center of the field, which was like a forest by the way, releasing a large green mantis thingy. Tale flew over next to it and gave it hard stare. The Scyther raised an eyebrow.

"You wanna get cut? Because I'll be happy to help you with that."

"Better tell your future mate that, before she decapitates your sorry ass."

"What did you say! I'm gonna tear you up so ba-"

Before this pathetic excuse for trash talk could continue any further, the boy called out an attack.

"Scyther! Use quick attack!" The mantis shut up and quickly zipped around and stuff, moving too fast for me to see. Tale did the same thing, disappearing from my eyes. They did some kind of crazy thing where they crashed into each other at super high speeds multiple times and I could only see two blurs colliding. After about two or three hits, they paused to stare at each other.

"Good! Use U-turn!"

It looked like the pidgey was getting ready for a gust attack, but before he knew it, the mantis gave him a quick cheap shot before disappearing in a flash of light.

Tale flew a few feet back and slid on the ground. Then something else appeared in a brilliant flash of white light. Mist didn't look pleased.

_"I believe you said the gym leader wasn't allowed to change pokemon. So… doesn't that mean he's a cheater?"_Bugsy laughed.

"U-turn is a move that switches the user out after it makes an attack. It's a perfectly legal move, that has nothing to do with me actually switching pokemon myself." He looked so proud to have a loophole around his own stupid rule.

Gosh what a dumbass.

_"Really? Is that so? Very well."_ I wish she was that formal and nice with us….

In scyther's place a green bug wrapped in a cocoon appeared. And… it just sat there.

"Metapod! Use harden!"

The cocoon pokemon's body glowed white as it raised its defense. Getting ready to take whatever Tale was gonna throw at it.

"That's nothing!"

The pidgey started whipping up a tornado and launched it at the stationary bug, and it looked like it wasn't even gonna try and dodge. Not that it could.

Metapod was lifted into the air and whipped around a few times, before slamming into the wall.

"Use harden again!" The gym leader shouted all confident like. Are you serious? Who would use that poor guy in a real battle?

"Enough already!"

Tale launched another gust of wind at the cocoon pokemon, the same thing happening again. But metapod didn't seem like it was finished yet.

The pidgey sighed as he whipped up another gust.

"Time to end this." He let loose yet another tornado and picked up the poor thing once again.

I was starting to feel kinda bad for him. However to my surprise, a bright flash of light came from inside the gust attack, and when it cleared up the metapod from before was replaced by a purple butterfly with beady black eyes and white wings with spots on them.

"Alright!" The green kid screamed with joy.

"What the hell? Some kind of metamorphosis attack!" I think I might've actually did a facepalm.

No he evolved dipshit. But me being the nice person I am I didn't actually say it.

"No it evolved! Watch out!"

"Huh?"

"Butterfree! Use stun spore!" Bugsy wasted no time in taking advantage of his newly evolved pokemon's abilities.

The butterfly quickly flapped it's wings, making some kind of weird yellowish mist come from them and directly at Tale. The pidgey in question however, was still stunned from the little show from earlier and was slow to react, getting a face full of that yellow mist.

"Quick, before it attacks! Use U-turn!"

Tale finally seemed to have recovered from his shock and charged the butterfree, but it dodged and slammed into the tiny bird, knocking him down. He looked pretty pissed off and quickly got up, but his opponent had once again changed. Back to the scyther from before.

"You gotta be kidding me." Scyther laughed.

"Can't handle this strategy huh? Just give up then." The mantis crossed it's arm blade things.

"Not a chance in hell." I figured he would say that.

"Scyther! Use swords dance!" He started spinning faster and faster, with his arm blades still crossed.

If I recall correctly, that move greatly increases the users attack power. I could use a move like that...

"Ha! Do you think dancing will save you? Don't make me laugh!" Tale disappeared in a blur, in the direction of scyther.

"Finish it! Use slash attack!" Bugsy yelled while dramatically pointing his finger at nothing.

Like some kind of samurai, the mantis slashed forward at the air, and I saw a pidgey forcefully fly into the ground. Tale wasn't ready to give up however. He started slapping mud at the scyther, who started spinning again and easily blew it away.

"Not bad, but this is gonna end it! Fury cutter!"

I noticed a glint in scyther's eyes as he started slashing Tale an innumerable amount of times, each hit doing more damage than the last.

"No… way…"

The flying-type fell on the ground, knocked out.

"Pidgey is unable to battle! Scyther wins!"

I quickly ran over and scooped up our little defeated friend, setting him down on the sidelines. Bugsy was tough.

"I'll go next."

To my surprise, Mist actually stepped out onto the field. The ref looked at the both of them briefly and waved his flags.

"Battle begin!"

"Fury cutter!" Bugsy called out, wasting no time.

Even if Mist is super strong, it would bad to be hit since that attack gets stronger the more it hits, and just how many times did Tale get hit? I lost count at twenty.

The mantis pokemon charged Mist, threating to end her with his beefed up attack power and twenty something fury cutter hits. The staryu fired a bolt of electricity directly at her charging assailant, who quickly jumped out of the way.

"Electric attacks? That's suprising. But it won't be enough to beat scyther! Fury cutter back to back!"

Scyther charged Mist again, intent on using the same tactics.

"The same attack will warrant the same response, but don't think I'll let you get away this time."

Mist fired a thunderbolt at the scyther again, who dodged in the same direction mind you, and used its wings to pick up speed, quickly closing the distance between them. The water-type fired a volley of thunderbolts, but the mantis managed to dodge them all. This was one fast pokemon.

"Annoying little bug…"

"Hmm… Scyther use U-turn!"

Without warning scyther was all up in Mist's grill making like it was going to do a fury cutter but switched to some kind of stabbing attack. This caught her off-guard unbelievably and it struck her dangerously close to her red core.

She staggered back a little, and out came the butterfree from before. Without waiting for him to hear his orders Mist fired a quick stream of water at the butterfly pokemon, making it plummet to the ground and unable to fly.

"Oh no! Quick! Use U-turn!"

"Enough of this foolishness." Mist quickly fired a thunderbolt at the still drenched butterfree, scoring a critical hit, easily knocking it out.

"Butterfree is unable to battle! Staryu wins!"

Yay that's one down, but something was wrong. Mist looked tired. The red core in her center was faintly glowing and starting to flicker.

"Ah! I can't believe you actually knocked one of them out!" He called back his overgrown butterfly, and threw out another pokeball.

Now that I think about it, Kiwi had disappeared. I wonder where he went.

"Go! Spinark!" And out came… Kiwi. What the feck.

"Looks like I'll be getting my punishment earlier than expected, eh Mist?"


	12. Get ready to be schooled

Hope you guys had good holidays. I'm back... yay. I don't own pokemon nor am I trying to make money off of this, so don't sue me!

Warning: More bad stuff in this one, run now if gore scares you.

Plum: You suck.

Wolf: I know...

Plum: You really really really suck.

Wolf: I know...

Plum: ...Ok

* * *

I was seriously freaking out. One of our supposed teammates was battling against us. After everything we've been through together! Ok not really, but definitely is a way to lose what little trust you were gaining. Although I kind of can't blame him since in our group your importance went from garbage to pawn and then lackey basically. It's pretty much why I didn't want just anyone to join up.

Mist and Kiwi both stared each other down, waiting for an opening.

"I had a feeling about you, but I never would have guessed you belonged to the gym leader." You could almost feel the tension in the air as she waited for a response.

"If you had a feeling, then this shouldn't be so surprising to you right?" Kiwi asked with that creepy polite tone of his.

You know, nothing freaks me out more when someone is doing something wrong and they smile and act all polite while doing it. Excuse me, but I'm going to be killing you now, I hope you don't mind. I'm totally getting that feeling right now.

"In any case enough talk. I'm gonna beat you down and then drag you with us, where you'll get suitable punishment. You'll be considered little more than a pile of dung for a while."

Before anymore words could be exchanged however, Bugsy called for string shot, and Kiwi launched a line of thick webbing at Mist. She easily jumped out of the way however, and fired a powerful stream of water at the spinark. Using his surprising speed, the tiny spider quickly jumped up into a nearby tree, easily dodging the attack. This wouldn't stop Mist though, as she aimed a water gun at the ground and launched herself into the air. Without wasting any time, the staryu started spinning and charged the suspended spider pokemon. I heard the short pants kid yell dodge it before his partner jumped out of the way onto another tree branch, leaving Mist no choice but to stop her attack and land on the ground. Though she didn't look so good, as her landing was a bit shaky. Like we really need someone to tell us to get out of the way of an attack. Another reason why I couldn't stand humans.

"You seem to be moving a little slower Mist. Are you feeling tired?" The staryu in question stayed quiet however, the blinking of her core doing all the talking for her.

"Maybe we should switch out Mist!" I called out; worried she may not be able to continue for much longer.

I saw a sign of slight hesitation before she looked over at me and nodded.

"If they want to constantly switch out, then I guess it wouldn't hurt for us to do the same." She was trying so desperately to hide how tired she was, but the blinking light and faint noise coming from her red core was pretty hard to cover up.

Though unfortunately for us, Bugsy seemed to catch on to our little idea and ordered spider web. Kiwi launched a large web into the air, and it spread out to cover the entire battlefield. Oh dear, this wasn't good.

"Stopping me from switching huh? Not bad. Guess I don't have a choice." All of a sudden Mist's body started emitting a golden glow.

"Sorry, but you aren't gonna have time for that! Spinark! Finish this with bug bite!"

Kiwi jumped down from the tree lighting fast, and scurried toward the starfish pokemon.

"Haha, you fell for it." Kiwi looked confused.

"Sorry, but your tricks aren't gonna work on me! I know you're trying to heal yourself!" He speed up, his little maw starting to glow slightly greenish.

"That what I wanted you to think!" Then the little glow stopped and bolt of electricity flew out from Mist's body. The spinark's eyes widened.

"W-what's going on!"

Kiwi didn't have time to mull over his situation however, as the thunderbolt hit him head on, as he fell limp, Mist soon following him. The judge looked over at both of them, it was a double K.O.

He made his little ruling that both pokemon were not able to battle, and waved his flags. All this only meant one thing… it was up to me to win. Oh crap.

"Good job spinark." Bugsy said as he called the little traitor back. Or should I say, double agent? Coming to gather intelligence on his master's challengers. All so he would know our strengths and weaknesses…. Well too bad you jerk, you didn't stay long enough to know much about us. Wait, I'm getting off topic again aren't I?

I went to collect Mist from the battlefield. I've never seen her this beaten before. I almost thought it was impossible. As I leaned down to pick her up however, it seemed she came around somewhat.

"Plum be careful, that scyther is strong." I looked down at her and smiled.

"You just rest ok? Leave the rest to me." She just mumbled something in return that I couldn't make out before I scooped her up and set her down on the sidelines.

"Alright! Go scyther!" Out came the green menace to our team. I knew it was this scyther that beat Mist, and not that little deceitful spinark. I had to be careful.

"A steel type huh? This might be kinda tough." But the green haired boy quickly shook his head. "I won't let up though! Scyther use quick attack!"

I braced myself at hearing the command, and scyther took off like a bullet after me. I awkwardly dived to the left and dodged it, but it quickly came around for another attack, this time hitting me in the stomach with it's head. I reeled back and held my abdomen, man that hurt…

"Nice work! Keep up those attacks scyther!"

I scowled at Bugsy. Such an annoying little… he better be glad I'm not battling him instead. The mantis pokemon charged me again, and it felt like it was moving even faster. I am not good at dealing with fast opponents.

Turning around I aimed my jaws at the charging green blur. I'll get em this time I thought, but that's not actually what happened as he stopped mid-charge and changed direction, intending to aim in front of me and away from my jaws.

"Sorry little one, that won't work." My eye twitched at the scyther, and decided to try something different.

To the surprise of my opponent, who was still charging at me by the way, in slooooow motion. Haha, no actually it was pretty freaking fast. I stopped moving entirely and just stood there, letting him hit me. Which I determined that scyther was a he from the sound of his voice. Due to the increased force, I flew back several feet and landed on the ground.

He raised his eyebrow in confusion as I stood up, not making any sort of move to attack and simply stared at the mantis.

"Have you given up?" He said as he charged again, his trainer having not given him another order yet.

I simply stood there, and took it, but this time he continued his attacks without stopping. Attack after attack connected with me. Constantly being knocked to the ground, I simply just stood up and stared at him every time. Eventually the scyther stopped the attacks for a moment.

"What are you doing? This is a joke, this is no gym challenge!" I smirked.

"Why do you listen to a small boy like him? He is a human, one of those who treats us as nothing more than simple pets, or attack dogs. We are nothing more than brainless animals to them." The scyther gave me a questioning; hmm?

I smiled. I only had to keep going with this….

"Don't you know that as soon as you aren't good enough for him, he'll just toss you aside like garbage? You're just one scyther, I bet he keeps a bunch more ready to replace you in an instant." I flashed him a psychotic smile, and I saw his face turn into one of rage.

"What do you know? You're just a crazy wild pokemon! Undisciplined… and weak like your friends over there."

I spoke in a much darker tone than last time, telling him that he was a simple pet and a fool, then I laughed.

"Does it feel good to eat from that food dish scyther? Does it feel good to be a human's lap dog? Do a trick and you'll get fed? Hahahaha…."

He raised his arm blades and flew into a rage and charged me, but unfortunately for him, I had already started using pain-split. All those derogatory comments were simply to get him to drop his guard and lose his focus. Which I say worked out pretty well. Didn't even notice I was stealing his energy the whole time. I think this kind of combat suits me better as I'll never have the kind of speed pokemon like him have. My defense isn't too great like others of my type either. So I have to find my own way of fighting, even if it is a bit much.

"Now! This will finish you wench!"

An arm blade was thrust in my direction, but the scyther's movements were sloppy due to his anger, and I easily dodged. Not even listening to his master anymore huh? I heard his trainer yelling stop and I didn't tell you do that. The fool doesn't even realize I've already won. After dodging the attack I opened my mouth and screamed as loud as I could, even making the humans cover their ears. It seemed to affect scyther as well, since he crumbled to the floor, unable to move.

I walked over and looked him in the eye.

"Do you understand now? Staying with that human will only lead to your ruin. You should get out before it's too late." I only received a silent stare as the scyther passed out.

"W-what? No way! How could this happen?" I turned toward the boy and gave him the same look as scyther. He made some kind of horrified face.

"What did you do to scyther! You little!" He started to stomp in a rage toward me, but stopped when he heard the conductor. Scyther is unable to battle he said, and declared us the winners. Bugsy scowled and threw the badge at me. Well, someone has anger issues. I picked it up and walked over to Mist and Tale, who were awake and watching me carefully.

"Are you ok? I've never seen you act that way before." I dismissively waved my hand at her.

"It's nothing Mist, don't worry about it. What matters is that we won!" I held up the badge to them happily.

"Uhh yeah, this just makes you more of a weirdo." This coming from my favorite pokemon ever. I win for us and all you have for me is an insult.

"What? Are you Jealous?" I made a face at him before he scoffed.

"As if."

His mouth says no but everything else says yes.

Mist stood up and nodded. "Well I wasn't expecting this but good job Plum. This brings us one step closer to our goal." I smile at her

"Yep! Just six to go!" I yell while making a V for victory.

**(The horror...)**

"_You're all going to pay." _

Rang through the heads of several men as they looked to their attacker in fear. And they were right to fear them as many bloody body parts lay near where they were all groveling on the floor. Their allies had been torn apart limb from limb in front of their very eyes. It looked as if they simply flew off on their own, but the men knew better. Psychic powers had been responsible for this gruesome deed. But this was far from normal, as psychic powers usually don't have the strength to rip bodies apart.

"S-stop! We can work this ou-" Said one of the men before his head exploded into a cloud of blood, decapitating him mid-sentence. His attacker simply looking at his fallen lifeless form with cold empty eyes.

"_Waiting for that? Because it's all you deserve…." _

The rest of the groveling men all panicked and tried to run away, but they didn't get far until an invisible force stopped them, mercilessly ripping them all apart, not even giving them a chance to scream before embracing death.

"Damnit! How could this happen? Everything was going perfectly… according to plan, but this!"

One last man wearing a lab coat said to himself. He knew he didn't have much time left. His exclamation drew the attention of sapphire colored eyes and he felt his body seize up, before being forcefully lifted into the air. He looked down and felt those eyes digging into him.

"_Now I'm the one who gets to do things to you, human."_

A scream erupted throughout the laboratory as the man felt his arm being torn off, blood gushing out and covering the room, and the assailant.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! You bitch! You bitch!" He howled painfully as he continued the fruitless squirming in the strong psychic grip.

Nothing else was said by the attacker, just a sinister smile that appeared when the man contorted his face in fear and pain.

"You won't get away with this! My colleagues will find you and punish you severely!" The scientist felt his heart jump when he heard laughter.

"_Are you really in a position to be making threats right now?"_

"S-shut up! Just kill me already if you're going to do it already!" The smile slowly faded away, and the man felt his body being slowly pulled toward the shadowy figure.

"_Hmm… no I think I'll just leave you here. Stay here and think about what you've done." _With that the psychic hold on the man was lifted, and he fell to the ground, still bleeding out.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Shit! Shit!" The scientist continued cursing while trying to stop the bleeding.

For a moment he looked over and saw the figure was gone.

"Teleportation?"

After a slight pause he quickly pulled out a radio and began to speak into it.

"This is Doctor Vega. The subject has escaped. Requesting immediate assistance as I'm about to fucking die here!" There was a pause before he spoke again.

"No you idiot! Not the damn Bidoof! It was her. It… was Lucy.

**(Line goes here)**

After resting in the pokemon center for a couple of hours, we met in the room lent to us and tried to think of our next plan.

I crossed my arms and looked at Mist, asking her where we should go next. She replied that goldenrod city would be the next destination for our next gym battle, but she reminded us that we should get a good amount of training in on the way there.

"Yes, we did manage to win this time, but there is no telling how much stronger this next opponent will be, so we need to be ready." Mist announced with the firmness of an general leading their troops. Tale simply hmphed... like an asshole.

"Whatever."

I was getting ready for the punishment for his foolish remark but it never came.

"So what are we going to do about Kiwi?" I turned toward Mist.

"I was starting to wonder… why would anyone really bother doing what he did? It's not like he was with us long enough to actually get any useful info." It seemed the staryu was thinking.

"Hmm true, I honestly have no idea." That's unfortunate, I was wishing she had the answers as always. Though I did notice she stopped that evil dictator routine. Weird.

"Don't you guys think we've wasted enough time here? Let's go already…" An impatient pidgey who was already halfway out the door and was about to get smacked said.

"Very well, let us depart." Then she looked toward me.

"We can trust you to carry our bag right Plum?" She asked me. If you could even consider that command disguised as a question a question. Guess it was too soon for Mist to change her ways… what a pain. With that we set off for goldenrod city!

**(I've been thinking of adding pointless drabbles between scene changes.)**

"We're lost."

I stated while we continued walking in the maze of a forest known as Ilex forest. There were trees everywhere and I mean everywhere with the occasional path that was covered in thick grass. Ugh… I hate this place.

"Took you long enough to figure it out."

The jerk of the group said as he always has to state every point he says while insulting me. What is his problem?

"Indeed we seem to be lost. How troubling…" And Mist as usual, just ignores us.

Stupid Ilex forest, stupid trees, stupid everything looking the same. We've been walking around this stupid stupid forest for 2 hours now! All I see are trees, trees, trees, and more trees! Oh look some beedrill… and more trees! I wanted to burn them all down.

"Hmm… I sense something." Tale tensed up.

"W-what is it?" Mist shook her head.

"I don't know. Gives me a strange feeling though." I started trembling.

"I'm getting scared…" I receive a look from the pidgey.

"You're always scared! When you aren't being creepy that is…" As I was thinking up a smart remark, a powerful gust of wind blew through the forest, and knocked us all down.

"Hehehe, you guys sure are interesting." We all turned at the voice, it came from something that was flying and all white in color with white wings and the occasion red and blue spots on it's belly. There were three little protrusions coming from it's head, the tips all red, white and blue respectively.

"Who the hell are you?" Tale asks in a rude asshole way, but the weird thing just laughed.

"Hey, wanna play?" Wow talk about mad ignoring skills…

"….Yeah sure, if it means kicking your ass!" The pidgey charged without a second thought.

The weird pokemon just giggled and waved a wing, easily blowing Tale away. Whoa this thing was strong. Maybe I should check it out with the pokedex…

I pull out the device and point it at the white pokemon, the screen lighting up and I hear the familiar ping of the pokedex before…

"No available data." I winced.

What? No data? What a piece of junk. I guess Mist decided it was her turn since she fired a bolt of lightning at the flying pokemon, but it easily dodged.

"Hehehehe… that's not gonna work!" It flapped it's wing in a slashing motion and hundreds of little wind slash thingys flew at Mist, who was completely unable to dodge it. Oh hey, the pokedex lit up again.

"Togekiss the jubilee pokemon…. Data about this pokemon is unknown, please upgrade pokedex at nearest opportunity." I was about to put the useless thing away before that ping started again. Oh what now?

"Current level….. 75"

Well… I sure have the best luck ever, an end game boss near the beginning of the adventure. Oh joy.


	13. True Nature

Wall of text crits you for 9999.

Not sure what it was, but something made me try harder this time. So it's out much faster than the last ones. Just one thing though. From now on this story is probably just gonna get even more messed up. I might even consider changing the genre and rating. But at least I'm happy I got a general plot wrote up finally -_-

Songs for this chapter:

Part 1: Tsukiakari no michishirube by Stereopony

Part 2: Spiral by Dust

Part 3: Random funny scene music

* * *

"Hehe, come on I wanna play more!"

I glanced over at Mist and Tale's limp bodies, they were knocked out cold from the brutal attacks from the Togekiss. I heard giggling and looked up toward the source, the Togekiss. It spoke like a child simply playing with their toys. But I think you could hardly call beating someone up playing. I took a step back on instinct and then felt the togekiss turn it's attention towards me.

"How about you Mawile? You wanna play now?" Before I knew it I was face to face with the crazy pokemon. Whoa that's fast.

"Why are you attacking us like this? We haven't done anything to you!" I screamed, but then flinched. I was beginning to regret saying that. It sure didn't stop smiling though, creepy….

"Why? I'm simply playing… I didn't think it would be a big deal if I played a little bit." Smiling all the whole time while saying that… this pokemon had seriously gone off the deep end. I winced and took another step back, the togekiss just standing there. I find it kinda weird that I haven't been attacked yet though, the others were just taken out without a second thought.

"Hmm… you know, you look kinda familiar." The normal type put one of her wings on my face, which was trembling by the way.

"Sure feels familiar…" I felt the fluffy wing withdraw from me.

"But somehow you seem different than before, you don't seem like the Maki-chan I know." My eyes widened.

"Huh? What are you talking about? My name is Plum…"

I shook my head. I wasn't gonna let this freak get to me. Maki? Give me a break, there are plenty of other Mawile out there. But not in Johto…

"Oh come on Maki, you don't remember how we used to play with those funny humans in jumpsuits? Hehehe, it was so fun they couldn't even keep up! Too bad, when they got all worn out and stopped moving though."

I suddenly had a headache, and grabbed my head, as it was pounding. What's wrong with me? Whatever this crazy Togekiss says shouldn't mean anything, and yet...

"S-shut up!" I yelled instinctively.

"Just shut up.." The throbbing pain just kept getting worse. It hurts…

Arrg my head, I can't think straight. All of a sudden there were so many thoughts running through my head. Play? Until they stopped moving? That sounds almost like... but 'playing' is seriously distorted to this weird pokemon. I wonder who this Maki is….

"Also, why are you hanging out with weaklings like them anyway? You're way stronger than those guys Maki-chan." I violently shook my head, it felt as if it was about to split open. Shut up shut up shut upshutshutupshutshutupSHUTUP!

"That's enough… please stop." I fell to my knees, the pain in my head becoming unbearable. W-who am I? I'm… I can't even remember anymore.

"I wonder if I can get Maki to come out and play…" The Aura surrounding the Togekiss became so dark at that moment, my whole body felt cold.

All of a sudden I felt a seriously overbearing pressure coming from the togekiss, it felt like… bloodlust.

I glanced up and felt myself being lifted, cut up and blown away by tremendous air pressure. It was like a vacuum of air as I couldn't even breathe while being thrown around. I let out a violent cough as I landed.

"HAHAHAHA! You ready to play yet Maki? Or… do you need more motivation?" I glanced up with one eye open and made eye contact with the togekiss. Her eyes looked so empty… and full of despair. My heart ached just looking at this pokemon. I wonder what happened to create such a sad creature.

"Grrr, you're still not Maki yet. Maybe I should kill your friends over here huh?" An inaudible gasp escaped from my mouth. I kept trying to speak, but nothing came out. Togekiss was just laughing manically. Unable to speak, my face filled with horror as I saw the images of Mist and Tale being shredded to pieces by wind slashes flashing through my head. I-I can't take this… my only friends… and they were going to be killed in front of my eyes. The pain was too much to bear. It felt like my heart stopped, before I blacked out.

vvv

Togekiss prepared one last air slash, but this time she wasn't going to hold back like before. This time she had the intent to kill.

"Better hurry up Maki! Your friends are gonna die!" Silence.

"Oh well, guess it just wasn't their day!" With that said the air slash was released, flying at high speeds toward a knocked out staryu and pidgey. But right before the deadly gust of wind hit it's mark, it was distorted, slowly turning white and shattering into ice crystals. Togekiss smiled like a child given a piece of candy.

"There you are Maki!"

"Aruma, What do you think you're doing?" This voice was much more deep and dark than what she heard before, it made her as giddy as a schoolgirl. This was the Maki she knew.

"I knew it was you Maki, I just knew it!" The look on the mawile's face darkened, and she said nothing.

Before Aruma could get out another word however, a small fist covered in a pure white aura just barely missed her face. She couldn't contain her excitement, Maki was just as terrifying as before.

"I believe you said you wanted to play, then let's not waste anymore time talking." The word 'play' was said in much darker tone however, she might as well have said I'm going to kill you.

"Finally! Someone who can actually keep up!" Aruma quickly attacked with an air slash that was much faster than before, making a direct hit on the Mawile. Or at least that what it seemed like as the body just turned into a pokemon doll after being struck. The togekiss felt a small hand touch her on the back of her wing.

"Is that it? You made me come out for this? Pathetic." The mawile's fist glowed with a powerful bright light and struck Aruma before she could even register her presence. Within seconds, contact with the ground was made with a loud crash. This didn't seem to phase Aruma though as she quickly stood up, uninjured.

"Hahaha, now that's the Maki I know, ruthless and… just beautiful…" Though Aruma did manage to get over her admiration long enough to fire a blast of light blueish energy at Maki. She quickly jumped out of the way, but the mass of energy easily turned and followed.

"Aura Sphere huh?" Maki said as she kept dodging the aura energy. Her jaws glowed a brilliant white and were swung at the sphere of pure energy, smashing it into small flickers of light.

"Yes! This is what I've been waiting for! I've been waiting so long for this Maki!" The mawile in question however, just opened her jaws at the Togekiss and fired a powerful blast of fire, which started as a stream but then quickly turned into the shape of a human. Needless to say, the forest they were in didn't agree so much with their fight. Many trees were smashed to pieces, there were several patches in the grass, and well the fire just topped everything off.

Aruma's eye widened and moved like a blur out of the way of the blast of fire. As she prepared another aura sphere, a shadowy figure appeared in front of her and knocked her to the ground forcefully. Maki was standing over her with those cold eyes she knew all too well. And just like that, Maki passed out once again.

vvv

I awoke to the sound of two people chattering, and managed to open my eyes, it wasn't people though, but two pokemon. One was the insane togekiss who attacked us, and the other was someone I had never seen before.

It had a rather sleek and slender white and purple body, with long whiskers and long turfs of fur at the end of it's arms. It looked like some sort of cat weasel ferret thing. Oh great another one, it is kinda pretty though…

The psycho togekiss, was talking to this figure, and looked pretty sullen.

"Hey Gene! Come to play too eh? You just couldn't wait huh?" The cat weasel ferret thing's face turned beet red and just sighed. Just who are these guys?

"No you idiot, I came to get someone who's gotten a bit out of line." I've never seen anything like it before, I wonder if this thing will work? I pointed the useless device at the white and purple cat ferret. With a ping it turned on.

"Brrzzz… No available data." Yeah I figured as much.

"Hey you meanie, you don't have to call me an idiot…" I seriously did a facepalm, look who's talking…

Oh right, I should see if Tale and Mist are ok since they stopped paying attention to me. The pain was slowly ebbing away too, I might as well take this chance.

I quickly ran over to where they were both lying on the ground, the tall grass making it pretty difficult to see them.

"Hey Tale wake up." I said as I shook the pidgey. I didn't get any sort of response unfortunately. He's not… dead is he?

Well… I don't think he would die that easily anyway. Mist seemed ok too for the most part.

"Whatever just shut up and come on… man you're a pain. And they always get me to clean up your messes. Seriously, I get no respect at all."

"Umm Gene…"

"Do not talk to me like I'm your friend! I'm only here because nobody else wanted to deal with a happy-go-lucky loose cannon that could explode anytime! Why me though? Why? Ugh…"

"O-ok…" Gene huffed and rubbed his head.

"Anyway, I've wasted enough time here. Just leave the little forgetful princess here for now. Let her keep playing this imaginary game a little longer. She'll come around soon enough." Aruma smiled and giggled.

"Then we'll get to play again?" Looking like a child asking if they could see their best friend.

"Yeah sure, now come on already." With that they both just vanished.

What in the hell was that all about? I know for a fact that Togekiss are pretty rare in Johto. For one to just show up like that… and one that's so ridiculously strong too. Not to mention the other one whose species I don't even know. Obviously rare here as well. Also, Maki? Who the hell is that? Another Mawile I don't know? It really felt like that Togekiss knew me from somewhere though. I couldn't hear everything they were talking about though, but this was seriously scary.

"H-huh? Where am I?" Oh good, it seemed Tale was in fact alive. Though should I really be happy this jerk is alive?

"We're in Ilex forest Tale. We were attacked by something called a Togekiss, and it beat you and Mist without even breaking a sweat." Guess it really got to his pride to be beaten so easily, the poor thing was starting to mope.

"What about you? You really look like shit you know." Wow he seemed genuinely concerned, despite his rude manner…

"Don't worry about me, you should get some more rest while we wait for Mist to wake up." Then we both turned toward the rustling sound of the staryu in question standing up.

"No need, I've been awake for a while now. I was just resting." I smiled.

"Well I'm glad you're ok, I was worried for a second there." Thank goodness they're both ok. I don't know what I would've done if either of them…. died.

"Thanks for your concern Plum, but I'll be ok." Mist looked around at the devastated forest and the red core at her center faintly glowed red.

"In any case, we should get out of here as fast as possible." Both me and Tale nodded at this.

"Still, that Togekiss was it? Was insanely strong, but would make it want to attack us out of the blue like that?" I smirked and shook my head.

"I dunno, maybe you ask yourself that question, I mean you attacked me out the blue and everything." I said while shrugging. Tale looked at me like I just grew a second head,

"Are you serious? That isn't the same at all. I thought you were… trying to steal my food, and you did invade on my territory afterall…" He just mumbled that last part, sheesh make up your mind you turkey.

"Let's go you two." Mist said, already way ahead of us. I ran to catch up her, and Tale just easily flew over.

Mist waited until both Tale and Plum were a good distance ahead of her and she glanced over the many burn marks and fallen trees.

"Plum, just who or what are you? Or should I say Maki?"

* * *

Dun dun dun. I figured I'd stop here. More fluff on the way!


	14. Aftermath

After about 10 minutes of walking Mist suddenly speaks up.

"It's getting pretty dark, we should get some rest. Let's find somewhere to set up camp." Both me and Tale nodded and I proceeded to gather a little firewood, which was actually pretty easy since we were in a thick forest. As for finding an open area to make the campfire so as to not burn the whole place down, we left that to the only one of us that can fly.

After grabbing a few pieces of wood, I decided to simply set them down and wait until Tale gets back. "Man this stuff is heavy…" I hope Tale hurries and finds a spot, I can't carry this stuff around all day. I glanced over at Mist and noticed she was giving me one intense stare. It was really freaking me out.

"_Plum."_ I jumped at the sound of her voice in my head.

"Y-yes?"

Mist approached me, and I was getting some sort of weird vibe from her.

"We need to talk about something. It has to do with the Togekiss from before." My eyes widened, I was hoping to forget about that. But now that I think about it, I don't remember how all those trees were knocked down, and the several small fires that Mist put out. I think I passed out, so I simply thought I was beaten up too. A good look at me would tell you otherwise though. I didn't even feel tired.

Before she could continue however, Tale had returned from his recon mission hopefully with good news.

"I found a small open field a little west of here. There is also a small pond near it. Come on, follow me."

Mist glanced at me. "Don't worry about that firewood, we won't be needing it." She said while starting to follow him. I nodded and left the wood on the ground, running after them.

"_We'll talk about this later." _I had a feeling she might say that, and I wasn't looking forward to it.

Vvvv

After a little bit I saw a clearing come into view. It was pretty small like Tale said, but it seemed perfect for taking a rest, almost too perfect…

"Tale." He twitched and started flying away.

"Yeah, yeah I got it." With that he left me alone… with Mist. Oh no, she's going to interrogate me. Just the thought of it terrifies me. I don't know what to say. Maybe I'll be tortured to death until I tell her the secret of my existence. All of my ear curling screams will go unnoticed, as everything in the forest would be too afraid to even approach such a horrifying sound. Ah… there I go again.

"So Plum." A chill ran down my back at the sound of her voice.

"Y-yes?" My voice shaky and ragged as I responded.

"Show me that power." My eyes widened.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Her red core started glowing. And before I knew it, Mist was attacking me relentlessly, firing a powerful stream of water at me, which I just managed to dodge.

"Hey! What was that for?" I screamed, but was ignored as another stream of water was fired at me. This time it hit me square in the face, knocking me on my butt. Ugh! What's wrong with her? Why is she doing this? It didn't feel like training, it felt more… heavy.

"What's wrong? What happened to all that strength from before? Did you think it was funny to pretend to be a weakling to make fun of me?" She managed to say in-between firing water gun after water gun. I quickly got up and managed to dodge a few of them, but before long my lungs were bombarded with water, and it started to feel like I was drowning. Also my whole body stung. Too bad I don't have any gills.

I couldn't fight back. This feeling I was getting from Mist, it felt… different from normal. And what is she talking about? She's the one who knows better than anyone how much of a weakling I am, so why is she saying something like that?

"Mist… please stop." I barely managed to cough out, my lunges getting filled with more water every second.

She said nothing and paused for a moment. I coughed out more water, and looked over at her. It really feels like she's trying to hurt me. Why? This is going way too far, even for her.

"Guess this isn't enough. Maybe that other you won't come out unless your life is truly in danger.." I heard her muse to herself. I took a step back.

"W-wait, Mist what are you-" But my question was cut short and I felt my body seize up from the volts of electricity running though my body, which were amplified from my soaking wet body. I felt tears welling up. Why? Why is Mist going to kill me? I don't… understand…

"Ah… she fainted." Mist finally held back her attack, walking over to inspect the mawile.

Oh no, maybe I went a little bit over board…. Damn, I just wanted to see that other her. Maybe I should have mentioned that name the togekiss called her. Maki was it? I sighed and walked over to her, her horrified face stained with tears. I felt terrible; I thought she could easily handle that, since she fought so well against that togekiss.

"Just what is going on with you Plum? What are you hiding?" I said to no one in particular. Well hopefully she doesn't remember this, she would be better off if she didn't. I gently washed her face and sat her against a tree.

It was unbelievable the way she fought that togekiss. She could easily fight on par with the elite four if not outright beat them, so why go through all this? It all seemed pretty pointless. Maybe there is something more to Plum than I thought.

vvvv

"Increase the power." A firm voice spoke, his voice echoing through the room.

"But sir, any more…" The man's eyes widened with a sadistic look.

"Are you disobeying a direct order? I said increase the power now!" His assistant flinched and turned back to the control console.

"Y-yes sir." With a click, the sound of whirling gizmos could be heard throughout the room, but all of it was drowned out by the sounds of screams.

"Mawile! Ma- Ma- Mawile!" Could be heard echoing though the room, not one of the people paying any sort of attention to it. The person at the control console however, had a face you could call a look of disgust.

"Ugh… even I think this is going too far…" They mumbled to themselves as the screams of one pokemon filled the entire room.

"Perfect… it is almost complete." The man's smile grew as he watched the face of his captor, him getting a twisted pleasure from it. It's almost as if the experiment didn't even matter to him.

"Procedure complete sir. Should we power it down? Anymore and we risk killing the subject." The sudden voice snapped the man out of his trance.

"Ah yes, power down all systems, and take this one back to her home. Hahaha." He said while walking out the room.

As if waiting for him to leave, the person at the control console gazed at the tortured pokemon, now out cold from the unbearable pain.

"Is this really what I want to be doing? I just don't know anymore…" As the man's face started to sullen, one of his coworkers walked up to him and patted him on his back.

"Hey don't worry about it, that guy freaks everyone out. I doubt he would even be here if it weren't for his breakthrough, if you can even call it that. More like torture if you ask me. But he was barely paying attention.

"Y-yeah…"

VVV

A thud rang throughout the room as a large fluffy white body collided with it.

"Oww! That hurts Gene you meanie!" The cat ferret huffed.

"Hmph, will you shut up already? So annoying!" He yelled while walking away.

"Hee hee… Are you back from playing Aruma?"

Aruma looked over toward the voice and smiled.

"Yeah big sis Lucy! Maki was scary just as I remember too. But she has some other weird personality too now. I had to make Maki come out and play.

"Oh is that so? Well if you don't mind, could you hold off on playing with little Maki for now? There is something I need to confirm first…"

"Oh sure, anything for you sis!" The togekiss looking as happy as a kid in a candy store.

"Alright run along now Aruma, I need to have a talk with Gene." Aruma nodded and flew off to who knows where.

"So what did you think Gene?" Her voice suddenly turned from being playful and sisterly to cold and distant. But it didn't seem to faze him.

"I was… rather impressed. To defeat Aruma so easily…. Even I would have a little trouble with her if she fought seriously. Even with a type advantage I'm not sure I could win." He crossed his arms into a thinking pose, seeming to play several different scenarios in his head.

"Hee hee hee" Well it wouldn't surprise me. We did train together after all. Gene seemed to snap out of his thoughts for a moment.

"You never did tell me how you two met, now that I think about it." Lucy simply laughed.

"A story for another time my dear. For now I have more pressing matters for you to attend with, like finding the son of 'that' man." Gene's ears perked up.

"It's about time you gave me more serious work. What should I do? Kill him?" The feminine black pokemon simply shook her head, her sapphire eyes falling on him.

"Just find him for now, test his strength if you must, but do not kill him. Understand?" She received a simple nod.

"Very well as you wish."

"Good." She bowed to him. "I hope for your continued work as a Savior. Together we will cleanse this world of its foul blight." Her eyes gleaming the entire time.

Vvv

"Is she awake yet?" The voice sounded male I think, a little familiar.

"No, seems the training was a bit too much for her." Oh this one sounds familiar too. Where have I heard them before?

"Just what did you do to her? She was crying too. Did you really have to go that hard on her?" This voice… it sounded worried. Were they worried about me? That's so sweet.

"I admit, I might've gone a bit overboard this time, but she'll be fine. Don't worry." This voice sounded worried too, but not nearly as much as the first one.

"You're damn right you did! It looks to me like you almost killed her! You psycho!" This voice, was really shaky now and angry? Is that also concern?

She couldn't say anything, because she knew it would only make it worse. Then her red core shined warmly.

"You really love her don't you?" That voice sounds like… Mist! Then… the other must be Tale! I could hear them, but I couldn't move my body. It felt like I was floating inside my body, aware of everything around me, but unable to move.

Tale felt his face flush red.

"S-shut up! Who would like a weirdo like that?" Mist simply laughed at him.

"Don't worry, I understand how you feel. She's a very special pokemon. More than you know."

Ok this was weird… is this what they talk about when I'm not around? Couldn't they have saved this crap for the spin-off story? Whatever, but it does feel nice to know they truly do care about me. We haven't been together that long, but these two really feel like inseparable friends. Speaking of which, I wonder if Holly and Siren are doing ok…

Muchhhh later

"Where are we Mist?" I asked impatiently.

We were walking around for hours, but there seemed to be no sign of an exit to this damn forest. Note to self, add labyrinth like forests to my list of places I hate. Right under dark scary caves, which happened to be a maze as well. Tale was actually walking for a change, and I had to rub my eyes to make sure I wasn't hallucinating.

"I… don't know." She hesitated to say. Oh no, if even our navigator doesn't know where to go then we are pretty screwed huh?

"This is just great, what are we gonna do now?" In every direction there were just more trees and grass, so it beats me buddy.

But then we all heard something and turned to the noise. Something… was trying to chop a small tree down, with a… onion? Well I dunno what it was, but that's what it looked like to me.

"Yah! Ha! Hooo! HAAA! Arg! Why won't it cut?" We all stared at the weird duck creature, with its brown down on the top and white on its belly. It looked more like dinner than an able fighter it seems. I'm sure Mist isn't… oh dear she is. Mist's red core was gleaming eerily, and if she had eyes this would be the moment I said: Oh no, she's got that look again.

"Greetings friend! I see you seek strength…" And there she goes into party member gathering mode again. The duck pokemon however cuts her off.

"Hooooold it!" Mist looked surprised.

"Now, you're throwing too many big words at me starfish, slow down and let me make some input first!" Both Tale and I gasped and looked at each other.

"He's dead isn't he?" I nodded slowly.

"Pretty much." We both covered our ears and turned away as the sound of electricity crackling erupted though the forest.

"What do you say now?" Mist had that I'm stronger and more superior than you so anything you say is now invalid look.

"D-damn it… How?" He said, while weakly trying to stand.

"Sorry duckling, your speaking privileges have now been revoked, surrender peacefully and come with us and I won't be forced to convince you again." I rolled my eyes.

"I can't! I've got my trainer to think about! He's counting on me!" I felt my body stiffen up at the word 'trainer'.

"Oh you already have a partner do you? Well you should have said so in first place…" That was the signal that said it was time to go.

As we turned away to leave…

"W-wait! Please! Let me train with you guys! I know… I could lead you out of the forest since you seem to be lost…" He then smirks. Damn, he had us. Wait, why the hell do I care?

"Are you sure? Mist's training is the worse, almost like torture even, if you even call being electrocuted to death…" But he soon cut off for fear of the silent threat looming over him.

"But what about your trainer? Isn't he going to worry about you?"

He turned towards me. It'll be fine, I just want a few pointers.

"Very well! But first you lead us out of here. Got it?" Needless to say, he did as he was told.


	15. The Ranch

What's up guys? Yet again I rise from the ashes. I wonder if I'll ever start updating at sooner intervals. This is getting kind of hard to write though to be honest. *whine* *whine* *whine* *complain* But as long as at least one person reads this and enjoys it. Yes, I will continue for you.

* * *

Am I seeing things? Is that the exit? I must dreaming, because the whole time we were walking around in that forest I'm sure I kept hearing eerie music, and voices claiming my soul would be trapped forever in this viridian maze of horrors. Full of bugs that like to give me weird looks, and making Mist threaten them with a death glare, if that's even possible. Tale was useless as usual, just perched on my horns again, sleeping the whole way. Strangely enough, even while sleeping I can't seem to get him off my head.

The Farfetch'd we picked up, or Ray as he prefers to be called, did indeed know his way around this little slice of heaven. I swear he must know a shortcut or something because we were wandering around for hours and hours before that psycho Togekiss attacked us, and we were nowhere near the exit.

"Alright, here is the exit to the forest. Now honor your bargain and train with me!" I heard some weird laughter from Mist. Oh no, what is she plotting now? More torture? Maybe even turning the poor guy into rations? I wouldn't put it past her. Oh no she's looking directly at me.

"Very well, you will have your wish. Plum! Train with this meat will you?" I felt the wannabe swordsman sizing me up already, not again… putting me out to pasture again… using me as bait again. I want to go hide in a tree.

"Hang on, wait a minute. Why me?" Mist shrugged and sighed.

"Because you're the leader of course aren't you?" The hell I am!

"Leader?! So you're even stronger than this staryu here? I would test your mettle mawile, engarde!" Oh hell, another crazy. Without even waiting for me, the duck charges at me, leek in wing and tries an overhead slash aimed at my head. I don't have any time to defend myself and flinch awaiting the coming pain, but surprisingly it doesn't come. Instead, the limp figure known as Tale falls face first on the ground. Oh yeah I forgot he was there. Ray just stands there dumbfounded, his beak almost hitting the floor.

"Aww man… who the hell…" Then he realizes he is in pain, with a lump on his head, and the culprit standing right in front of him.

"Listen here good sir, I apologize for striking you on the head, and my opponent was to be this fine young lady here." Does he mean me? Did his trainer teach him to speak like this? It's just… weird.

"Blah blah blah all I heard is that someone wants an ass whooping!" The idiot screamed before slamming into the other idiot's chest, knocking him down and his leek falling out of his wing, landing wayyy away from his body.

Without so much as missing a beat however, he jumps up and grabs his leek, getting into a ready stance. "Very well, I shall be your opponent rude pidgey!" With that, Ray charged Tale, intending to slap him with his onion stick thing, who easily flew out of the way into the air above him and sent a small tornado of wind at the duckling, knocking him down and the leek flying from his wing. Again.

"You're gonna pay for hitting me! I'm gonna make you regret waking me up! I was having such a good dream too!" He was hovering several feet in the air and getting ready to dive bomb his prey, but not before Mist called out to him.

"Let me guess, Princess Plum was giving you a kiss as a reward for saving her from the evil king?" Needless to say Tale simply crashed and burned, with a deep blush on his face that he desperately tried to hide.

"Shut up! What kind of nonsense are you talking about!? Who would like a weirdo like her?! She's weak! And the only thing that's going for her is that her type protects her from certain types of attacks! She's terribly slow, and her defense isn't even that great either!" Mist chucked at his little outburst and I just kinda stood there and watched blankly. Hell, even Ray was just staring blankly at this little exchange.

"Wow, you sure know a lot about her, considering we haven't been together for that long. Is that a sign of love?" I didn't think it was possible, but the redness on Tale's face grew even well… more red.

"S-shut up! Shaddup! Just. Shut. The. Hell. Up." This only seemed to amuse the water type even more.

"Hahaha, well that's enough for now." Then she turns to the stunned ducky. I believe that qualifies as a round of adequate combat yes? He just nods with his beak just hanging open, before he recovers, jumps in a dramatic way and points his leek at us, which he seems to have found during that little exchange before.

"Fine, I'll accept defeat this time, but this isn't that last you will see of me! You are all my rivals now! And I will stop at nothing to defeat all three of you! I'll show up out of nowhere, where you least expect me and challenge you to a fight! While also making cocky and snooty remarks!" He waves his leek in some weird motion and acts like he's putting in away in a scabbard, and runs away.

"Well that was interesting." I received a glare from Tale, who then turned and glared daggers at Mist. I'm guessing the reason why is from that teasing she did earlier. She isn't paying attention to either of us however, and is already heading out the exit. Of course I quickly chase after her, not wanting to be inside this stupid forest any longer. Tales does his usual grumble thing and follows after us.

-Later-

"So where are we now?" I turned to our fearless leader. She proceeded to reach into the little black knapsack I was carrying and pulled out a map of the region.

"We just left Ilex forest, so this must be route 34. Just a little bit longer and we'll be in Goldenrod City." She hands the map to me and I take a look at it. There are drawings of different roads and landmarks, all in vibrant colors. The labels are all in a font easy to read so you don't strain your little eyes. I didn't even know we had this thing. I can't read maps anyway though, so it doesn't really matter to me. I place the map back into the backpack.

"Is everyone doing ok? Can we continue?" Mist pauses and turns to face us. Both Tale and I nod at her, and we continue our trek though the route. The sun is starting to set, so the entire road was covered in an orange like hue. I have to admit it is kind of pretty. There are several trainers battling. Many wild rattata running around, and kakuna, metapod and hoot hoot were hanging around in the trees. I think I saw a few mareep too. But none of them seemed to be paying much attention to us. Thank goodness. Along the way we come across a house owned by a human. There were a couple of them hanging outside just chatting it up as well.

I stopped walking for a moment to examine it. It was made of some type of wood in a simple cabin style. It didn't appear to be a normal house however, because there was a large picket fence connected to the house on the left side. The fence appeared to wrap around to the back of the house where there was gigantic backyard. It appeared to be some kind of ranch. What I saw inside the fence however was quite surprising. There were all different kinds of pokemon playing, while some were actually sparring as well. I noticed a human emerging from the house and ran up to an eevee who was playing with a sentret.

"Are you both ready to go home?" The trainer's pokemon looked absolutely riveted, the both of them jumping up and down, making all kinds of excited noises.

I think the most surprising thing about it, was that they both seemed really happy to be in care of a human. Deep down I knew all humans weren't bad, that they all weren't out to make my life a living hell. Some actually cared.

I knew all of this, and yet I just can't find it in my heart to forgive humans. But maybe, just maybe, I could give some of them a chance. I thought back to that girl whose hand I broke a while ago. I honestly felt bad about it. She caught me at a really bad time though. I sigh and decide that thinking about the past isn't going to change anything, and shove the thoughts into the back of my mind.

While I was lost in thought however, an elderly male human walked up to us. He had a huge smile plastered on his face that seemed like it never went away. It felt genuine too. Not the 'ok kids it's time to play' grin creepers give.

I felt Tale tensing up at his presence, expecting him to lunge out and attack or something. I didn't feel anything from Mist though, since she's unreadable as usual. I never know what that staryu is thinking. So mysterious.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" He knelt down to our level, since he was sort of towering above us. Tale backed up a little, and Mist just watched him. I finally get a good look at him, and he's wearing some simple blue jean overalls, some black boots, and funny enough, a cowboy hat on his mop of grey hair. His face tells of his age, full of wrinkles and a mole or two, and even a full grey beard. And yep that smile is still there.

"I've never seen a group of pokemon travelling together like this." He glances at all of us. And I feel his eyes rest on me.

I make eye contact with him and try to sense how he's feeling. His gaze is warm, like one he would give a grandchild. I don't feel any malice whatsoever from him. Judging from his age and this ranch, I'm guessing he has cared for pokemon pretty much his whole life. He gently pats me on the head, and calls me a cutie before turning to Mist and sizing her up. Good luck with that one old man, she has a mean poker face. I notice a surprised look appearing on his face, so I'm going to guess Mist is doing that telepathy thing again. I watch for a minute before getting bored and look over at the large field again.

Two Tauros are charging into each other head on, their horns getting stuck in the process. But then they wretch free and do it all over again. A few meters away from that a Miltank is talking to an Oddish who seems to be sulking against a tree all by its lonesome. I wonder if that Oddish is ok. Seems a bit lonely. I kind of have the urge to go and talk to it.

I hear the man start to speak near me, snapping me out of my trance.

"What brings you all here?" A slight pause, which tells me Mist is probably explaining our situation. Needless to say he was surprised for a moment, but quickly recovered.

"Well you all must be exhausted. Would you like to rest here for a spell? You all seem like you could use a quick bite to eat." I just looked at him a few seconds before glancing at Mist, silently asking her what we should do. Apparently she heard me and I heard a voice in my head.

"_What do you two think? This human seems nice enough, but you never know_." I heard Tale do a little scoff.

"_The human cannot be trusted. They're all like this. Treat us well a little and they think we'll do whatever they want. I say we keep moving._" Mist nods and turns to me.

"_What do you think Plum_?" I glance at her and then back at the old man, who seems to patiently waiting for us to discuss things first. I honestly don't know. I used to trust humans, even like them. But after what happened before with my trainer, I'm finding it very difficult to ever trust any human again. But hate only creates more hate right? It's a never ending cycle. Like Zangoose and Seviper. They try to make up sometimes, but there is always one on either side who never lets their hatred go. Then it festers and spreads to their comrades and starts the entire cycle once more. It has to end somewhere right? I just hope I won't regret this later.

I will try to not let my hatred for Lyle spread to other humans. That is between me and him. Lyle actually wasn't always a self-absorbed prick who only cared about winning. He actually used to play with me, and hell even smile. But that was a long time ago. It's all in the past. That confrontation is for another day. For now, I will give trusting humans another try.

"I say we give him a chance." And just as I expected, Tale gives me a look mixed with confusion and anger.

"What is wrong with you!? Don't forget how humans have treated you! They're all nothing but liars and cheats! They all just want something from us, and they'll act all nice to get it from us!" I turned to him with a serious look on my face.

"I don't remember ever telling you about my past. Even still, it's none of your business. That is between my trainer and me. But I can't let my hatred for him affect all my other relationships with humans. I do understand where you are coming from, but I can't be controlled by my own hatred and anger. And you shouldn't either Tale." He looks away, acting like I just slapped him or something.

"That settles it then." Mist turns to the old man and gives him the message that we'll take him up on his offer. I swear I saw that smile of his get even bigger. Is his face stuck in a smile or something?

We follow the man inside his house and he offers us all a seat. I jump up on the couch, which was facing the tv. Mist sat next to me, and Tale just landed and stood on the table, sulking. Did what I said earlier get to him? I did notice none of us really talked about our pasts. I just figured that we would talk about it if we ever wanted to. Maybe it's time I actually ask about his.

It's been quite a while since I've been inside a house. It actually felt kind of unnatural. The couch was made of simple polished oakwood, and was covered with plaid green fluffy cushions. It was pretty bouncy too.

On the television though, there was a program talking about pokemon trainers. A news bulletin saying that Champion Lance had defeated another challenger, and that he has been undefeated for 3 years now. The camera panned and showed his partner, a large light orange dragon pokemon with a cream colored belly and rather small wings compared to rest of its body and on its head, a horn and antennas. I had honestly never seen one before. I wonder if the pokedex works even when the pokemon is just on the television. I tried it, pulling the red device from my backpack and pointing it at the tv. After a few agonizing seconds, the device lights up.

"Dragonite, the dragon pokemon. It is the final evolved form of dratini. Dragonite have a kindhearted disposition and are said to have human-like intelligence. They have been said to save people from drowning and lead ships that have been trapped in storms to safety. If angered, however, they are capable of going on uncontrollable rampages with devastating results. Despite being bulky, Dragonite are incredibly agile and fast, and the speed of their flight is so immense they are able to circle the globe in sixteen hours."

Well… that was interesting. I never would have guessed that large creature can fly that fast. Or something with a derpy face like that is capable of going on rampages. I noticed Mist was listening very closely.

"You see that Plum? That there is our goal. That dragonite is the champion's strongest pokemon after all." I nod at her and look back at the tv. The program cuts there and then starts talking about pokestar studios or something. I lose interest there and look behind me, seeing the old man walking toward us with a basket full of berries. He sets them down on the table in front of us and tells us to help ourselves, while walking back into the kitchen. Well that was nice of him, I think I will try one of those pecha berries. I jump off the couch and grab the delicious looking pink berry and bite into it. The flavor is full, fresh and very sweet. These are obviously homegrown.

I hear the door open up and a girl walks in. She has pink hair and she's wearing a white and red blouse with blue shorts. She also had on some simple red and white shoes and some black and blue knee high socks. She was sort of dressed as a softball player. I wonder if she's on a team? Or maybe just a deranged fan. And those shorts are ridiculously short.

"I'm home!" She yelled out, and the old man from before walked out to greet her.

"Ah, welcome home Whitney! How was shopping?" Whitney shook her head and sighed.

"It was pretty boring, nothing on sale at all! Aww man I wish I had some challengers! I haven't had any in a week!" She walks over and sits at the table Tale is standing on. And he's just starting at her with an angry look on his face.

"I see." The man walks over and sits at the table as well, across from her.

"Well we seem to have some guests today. Say hello to Whitney you three, she's my granddaughter." At that moment we all looked at each other, the girl just noticing Mist and me just hanging out on the couch.

I nervously wave at her, since she is giving me a really intense stare. After a few moments…. She runs over and picks me up, then hugs me tightly!

"Oh my goodness, oh my god, you're so cute! You're adorable! What's your name cutie?" In between each statement she nuzzles her face against mine. What a funny human. I think I'll humor her.

"Mawile, Maw." I say cutely. She proceeds to squeal very loudly, telling me how cute I am. This actually feels kind of nice. But I won't go admitting it.

"You are just too cute! Can I keep you? Can I please?" I started squirming in her arms, as to tell her no way. I finally wretched myself free, and fell back on the couch. Tale looked angry and disgusted at that little scene and Mist just watched, seemingly amused. But she quickly stood up and started speaking telepathically to the girl. Luckily she including me in the little psychic link this time.

"I heard you mention challengers. So are you the gym leader of this city then?" Whitney stared at Mist looking all surprised and dumbfounded. Man that face is never going to get old.

"Whoa, are you talking to me? Y-yeah I'm the gym leader. My name is Whitney, what's yours?"

"My name is Mist. And I'm obviously a staryu. These are my two friends, Plum and Tale. Plum is a Mawile, the one you were hugging earlier. And… well I sure hope you know what a pidgey is." She just nods, still looking dumbfounded.

"Good. Now listen, we're traveling around the region to collect the eight gym badges, and-"

"Say what?!" Whitney screams loudly before Mist can finish her sentence. I flinch at her high pitched squeal.

"You're telling me pokemon are training themselves? Wow! I've never heard of that before! Soooo cool." I swear I saw Mist twitch a little.

"Umm yes, anyway as I was saying-"

"So how many badges have you won so far? Is it tough? Isn't it scary out there with all those trainers out there wanting to capture you?" She glanced at me as she said the last part and I winced. Don't tell me this hyper woman wants to catch me?! I almost start to panic, before remembering that I was already 'captured' by another pokeball already.

"Two, sort of, not really." Mist answered each question in order and tried once again to speak but was interrupted yet again…

"Now that I think about it, this is the first time I've ever talked to a pokemon before! This is amazing! Hey, can you tell me what Plum thinks about becoming my pokemon? I'll treat her really well! Well I usually train normal type pokemon, but actually I would like to have any kind of cute pokemon! And boy is your friend a cutie! But your other friend seems like a bit of a grump. And…"

The old man gently pushed the crazy motor mouth pink haired twintailing little s- I mean lady back and told her to calm down and give us some space. Thank you sir, I was starting to lose it. And she was about to lose that pretty little pink hair of hers.

The kind old guy explains our situation for us, and Whitney gets a weird gleam in her eyes.

"So they are my new challengers? Hahahaha, well that is certainly interesting. Ok as the Goldenrod gym leader I accept your challenge!" All three of us perk up, excited. Finally, our long awaited battle for the third gym badge was about to begin! I'm so fired up! After irritating me like that, I couldn't wait to unleash my rage upon her pokemon.

"Is what I would normally say, but it's getting kind of late, so how about you all stay the night here and we have our match in the morning?" I almost fall over on my face and glare at the mad woman. Guess we don't have a choice. Mist's red core lights up with a dim red glow.

"Very well." Whitney picks her up and spins her around the room.

"Yay! How about you guys meet all of the pokemon in the ranch? I'm sure they would be glad to meet you all!" And then she sets Mist down. And continues her babbling. Did I forget to mention Tale throughout all this? Well he left the house a while ago, and honestly I can't blame him.

"Maybe you could tell me what Miltank is saying? I always wondered what all those moos meant…. And clefairy! I heard they came from space, maybe she could tell me about how it's like in all that empty space!"

I'm sure Mist wished she knew minimize right now.

* * *

Me: Well... that's another one down. And review if you like! Please? Seriously, anything will do. Ok now I sound desperate.

Plum: You're pathetic...


	16. What we long for

Call this sudden inspiration. You guys know who you are. It isn't as long though...

* * *

"I've captured the human." A cold, emotionless voice spoke to her companion.

They were in a secluded area deep in the forest, where not even a bulbasaur would wander. The tall pine trees almost completely blocked out the sun, only letting a sliver of light though every now and then.

There was a trembling girl caught and being held up in the large horns she possessed. She seemed to be in her twenties at least. She had on a long white lab coat, some frameless glasses and had long black hair. There was a white cloth wrapped around her mouth, to prevent her from making too much noise, as it would be too troublesome.

Just only twenty minutes ago she was typing away on her computer, doing some very important work before she heard something break the window of the lab she was working in. The building was a university for pokemon research. They made several breakthroughs throughout the last few years. The evolution of a mysterious virus that caused pokemon to grow much stronger past their normal limits, pokemon that had different special abilities than they normally should have, also known as hidden abilities, which seemed to be connected somehow to pokemon dreams. And also how many pokemon have different forms, but aren't considered an actual evolution.

The virus she was researching was discovered in the wild many years ago by none other than world renowned researcher Professor Oak. However, any attempts to understand the virus, such as how it works, and what causes it, have only just begun. And the Pokemon technical institute of research and development was currently number one on these kinds of matters. Constant research of this virus, now known as pokerus was being conducted here.

"W-who's there?!" The woman called out to the seemingly empty lab. There was no response however, and the lady quickly stood up, clearly scared out of her mind, starting to scream.

"Whoever you are, come out now! I-I'll call then police!" She waited a few seconds before quickly running over to the desk adjacent to hers and started to phone the police. She then turned around, while the phone was connecting and tried speaking to the trespasser.

"This isn't funny you know, it's trespassing! In a highly respected establishment no less! I hope you think about what you're do-" Was all that she could finish saying before being hit on the head by a large set of horns, knocking her out cold. The phone that was in her hand fell to the ground, or it would have, had not the assailant caught it and put it back on the ringer.

"Now, now, I can't have you phone the authorities. That would make things too difficult." The figure quickly tied up the woman's hands and feet, and wrapped a cloth around her mouth, to prevent screaming. She then picked her up in her powerful jaws and quickly exited back out the broken window. It didn't take the assailant long to reach her accomplice, who was hiding behind a thicket deep in the forest.

"Let me see her." A rather short and black pokémon with the appearance of a little girl, walked up to her partner and examined the person locked in-between her large, powerful jaws. She then made a simple wave motion with her hand, as if displeased.

"That's not her either, but maybe we can get some useful information from her." A simple nod of the head was the only response.

The grip on the girl was released, and she hit the ground with a thud. The horns that were holding her lightly slapped her on her cheek, and she woke up with a start.

Before the woman could get her bearings however, she felt a powerful invisible force grip her throat, making it hard to breathe. It yanked her body up forcefully until she was eye to eye, with sapphire colored orbs, belonging to a strange pokemon she'd never seen before. And then she heard a feminine voice speak directly into her head.

"I'm going to remove the gag around your mouth now, but make any attempt to scream or call for help, and I promise you that all they will find here is a lifeless corpse, got it?"

The woman quickly nodded her head, tears starting to appear in her eyes.

"Good, if it's one thing you pathetic creatures value, it's your own lives." With that she reached around and took the cloth from around her mouth, giving her the freedom of speech.

"W-who are you two? Why are you doing this?" But before she could utter another word, the grip on her throat tightened suddenly, choking her. She made several gagging noises and the small pokemon narrowed her sapphire eyes at her.

"Make no mistake human, I will be the one asking questions. You will speak when spoken to." At the last statement she lifted the woman's body up telepathically and slammed her against a nearby tree, perhaps a bit too hard, as blood was starting to trickle down the side of her head.

"I-I understand…" Was all she said before hanging her head and starting to weep silently.

"This is where research on the pokerus virus is conducted am I right?" The woman noticed the voice again and made one slow nod of her head.

"What do you know about a mutated version that was cultivated here? And keep in mind, I can simply read your thoughts to find this out, but that would be especially unpleasant for you."

"I-I heard it was a Professor named Dr. Vega. But nobody has heard from him in years. He just disappeared one day suddenly." She felt a twinge of annoyance coming from her interrogator; it seems she also projected her emotions when using psychic powers.

"That is nothing more than a fabricated story. I already know it wasn't that fool that created the virus; he simply stole it and called it his own. He learned it was wrong to steal the hard way." The woman's eyes widened at this, as she could now feel the hatred and malice coming from the mind of this pokemon.

"Lucy… maybe you should release your psychic grip on her now, it's been too long, your emotions are starting to seep into this woman's mind. She'll go mad if you keep this up." The woman heard another voice in her head, it appeared to be the one that captured her earlier. It felt… sad almost. Then she felt a flare of anger this time coming from Lucy as so she was called.

"Why should I Maki?! These humans have done nothing more than treat us as simple playthings! We're just rats in a maze to them! Ohhh let's test this dangerous virus on another living thing!" She said mockingly. "It doesn't matter if we kill it, we have another hundred to replace it! Uh oh, this one doesn't have the correct genes! It's suffering! Let's euthanize it! It's totally humane to put it out of its misery!" The woman felt a flood of emotions pouring from Lucy's mind now and she started to feel like her mind was being crushed by the overpowering pressure of negativity and hatred coming from her.

"Why should I care if every one of these… these vile, disgusting creatures die!?" She then glanced over at the woman and started to choke her with her mind. It was even more forceful than before, and she made strained gagging noises, even something like that becoming difficult to do, and then her vision started to fade. "I should just kill you here… would you like that human?!" Maki simply closed her eyes as she sighed, but oh no, Lucy wasn't done yet.

"Don't you remember what your mother said!?" The woman then suddenly felt a sharp pain in her head, and she slumped down on the ground. "If there is evil in this world, then it lurks in the hearts of men!" Then Lucy starts crying.

"They're all the same Maki, they learn a few things, and then all of a sudden they think they're gods! Nobody has the right to toy with life like this!" She then clenched her hands.

"That's why I'll put them in their place; I'll show them the error of their ways, even if I have to become an even worse monster!" Then all of a sudden she felt Maki deeply embrace her body and then lean up, pressing her lips against hers, and her eyes widened and slowly closed. They stayed like this for a few moments, and she calmed down, just like that. Finally the grip on the scientist lifted, and she lay on the ground passed out. Maki then slowly pulled away from her, walking over and checking on the woman. She was out cold, but still alive. She would probably have nightmares about this for a while.

Lucy was still in a trace, trailing one of her fingers across her lips. That is until she heard her partner speak to her.

"Calm yourself." She began softy.

"I told you not to let your emotions control your actions. Use your hatred, don't let it control you." Lucy just nodded slowly, all the hatred from before seemly just vanishing into thin air.

"Y-you're right. I lost control of myself there. I apologize." She then slowly slid down on the ground and started crying. Maki gave her a warm smile.

"It's ok, because I'll always be here for you." She then walked up her partner, and hugged her against her chest, as she was at a lower height than her now. Lucy held on for dear life and quietly sobbed into her chest.

"Don't ever leave me Maki, I don't know what I would do without you." She then felt a kiss on her forehead and gentle rubbing on the back of her head.

"I don't know how much longer I can stay with you, but I'll stay as long as I can." This went completely unnoticed by the psychic type however.

"I'm sorry Lucy."

vvvvvvvvvvvv

My eyes quickly open and I sat up in my bed, a light sweat starting to appear on my skin. It was another dream about her… I then bit my lower lip, drawing blood. How could she just leave me like that?! I-I needed her, and she just left me! I still need her, she keeps me from losing all control of myself, she makes me feel safe, and she calms my very soul.

I-I can't take it anymore, I have to see her. Even with the way she is now. Maybe I could become one of her little friends. I know the perfect way to introduce myself…

I walk out of my bedroom, and into the living room, various pokemon were lounging around, like the good-for-nothings they were. Except one.

"Tori? I'm going to need your assistance with something if you don't mind." The loyal Shelgon opened its eyes, resting them on me and acknowledging my presence.

"Of course, anything for you Lady Lucy." I smiled and nodded at him. Such a loyal pet, I wonder why he joined my little group in the first place. He doesn't mingle with the others, and he never asks for anything. But he follows every order I give him, so I suppose it doesn't matter to me.

"Come with me a moment, I'm going to be attacked by a vicious dragon pokemon, and my dear Maki is going to save me. Or should I say Plum?" He stood up from his resting position and nodded.

"As you wish."

vvvvvv

After Whitney finally decided to calm down, which was after I had to watch three agonizing contest battles, where the trainers, or coordinators as they called them, twirled around in sparking attire, straight out of a bad 1930s flick. Wow, where do I get this stuff. Do I have a past life I don't know about? Nah… couldn't be.

Whitney lead us out into the backyard and told us to make ourselves at home, before walking away, yawning all the while. It was already approaching the twilight hour, many pokemon were already lying down, to turn in for the day. But I had something else on my mind.

Finally, I'm rid of that overclocked mouth. I looked around and noticed Mist had simply found the closest body of water and jumped in. Guess that's not too surprising.

Tale was perched on a branch in the same tree where I saw that oddish under I believe. I walked over and called out to him.

"Hey can you come down here? I wanted to talk to you…" He opened up one eye and looked down at me before huffing and closing it again. Trying to ignore me are you? That's not very nice.

"Come on, please? I haven't had a chance to really speak with you." I was really curious about his past now, so I figured this would be the perfect chance to ask about it. But he's such a jerk, I'm not sure I'll care even if he tells me.

"Go away." He didn't even bother to look at me this time. Ugh, why is he like that?

"Stop acting like a child on punishment and come down here." I noticed both his eyes shot open, but then quickly closing. Does he only respond to insults? What a kid…

"Something wrong?" I looked behind me and the voice came from the Miltank I saw earlier. Seems she noticed our little exchange.

"U-umm no, not at all." I quickly stammered out. She then crossed her arms, gaining an apprehensive look.

"You should get to bed soon, it's getting pretty late." I shook my head.

"I know, but I need to talk that pidgey up there first." I pointed up at the grumpy bird. She seemed to think about something for a moment.

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait until morning. Come on now, I'll show you a nice, comfy spot to sleep. The grass is really soft there too." I glanced up at Tale, who was still ignoring me, before giving up and nodding at the normal type.

"Ok… thank you." I said, as she led me to this supposedly nice spot. Well at least someone around here was being polite. Turns out she was right, and I fell asleep before even realizing it.

vvvvv

"Quilava! Do that move!" The boy's partner nodded before charging at its opponent, a scyther.

"Sorry scyther, but I'm going to end this in one strike." He said as he quickly picked up speed, appearing to use quick attack.

"I don't really care about your type advantage, nobody mocks me like that, prepare to lose." He prepared a countering stance, there was no way a simple charging attack like that would work, he was too skilled, too disciplined…

"Take this! Secret technique: Explosive… Crimson… Edge!" The quilava's body was quickly engulfed in flames, and he slammed into the scyther before he could react in time. The quick attack from before greatly boosted the flame wheel's power, but he wasn't done yet, he also released a flamethrower at point blank range at the moment of impact, while still covered in a veil of fire, causing a large explosion, knocking both contenders down, but scyther wasn't getting up from this one.

"Scyther is unable to battle! Quilava wins! The victor is Lyle! From littleroot town!" Bugsy sighed and called his partner back. This was a bummer for him, another loss two days in a row.

"That was really great, you deserve this badge." He held his hand out and Lyle snatched it up like it was halloween candy.

"Well of course I won. I'm unbeatable as long I have quilava." Bugsy gave him an annoyed look and walked away, mumbling to himself.

"Just wait until you face water types….."

-Later-

On his way back to the pokemon center, Lyle was feeling pretty confident about himself as he easily swept the first two gyms. This pokemon he had was just awesome! It always did some weird yelling before attacking, but he has never lost once, and he was damn proud of that.

"Almost completely wipes away the stain of a record I had with that worthless mawile I had before." He said to himself. He then wondered why his dad even gave him that pokemon in the first place. The rustling of some nearby bushes snapped him out of his musings however. He quickly reached for quilava's pokeball.

"It must be a pokemon. I know, I'll capture it! It couldn't hurt to bolster my ranks a bit. Go quilava!" The spitfire emerged from the sphere, already alert to his target.

"Use quick attack!" He wasted no time waiting, and charged straight into the bushes, a yellow rodent pokemon quickly jumping out to dodge it.

"Oh boy, not this again." Quilava slowly walked out of the bush and eyed it.

"Sorry friend, but we're gonna have to capture you." The pokemon in question shrugged. It clearly wasn't lacking in confidence.

"That's odd though, I thought Pikachu had brown eyes, why is this one's blue? Man am I lucky or what? A rare Pikachu out in this neck of the woods? Leaving that mawile behind was the best thing I've ever done." The Pikachu in question heard mawile and his ears perked up.

"So that's him huh… guess I'll test him." He slowly got on all fours and electricity started flying out from his cheeks, he was ready for battle.

* * *

Bam, so there you go. Hate it, love it, review it. Out...

I stayed up way too late to finish this...


	17. Drama

I'd like to thank the folks that reviewed. Your words mean more to me than you can imagine. Here is your reward.

* * *

"Quilava! Use flame wheel!" Lyle commanded, then his partner started to become engulfed in a veil of flames. Immediately after that, it started barreling toward his opponent, a small yellow mouse electric type, also know as a pikachu. The pikachu smirked and simply jumped to the side, smoothly dodging as quilava quickly ran by it who then turned around with a surprised look on it's face.

"Is that it? Sooo slow." The pikachu taunted it's opponent. This incited no reaction from said quilava however, who was waiting for the next order.

"Alright, use flamethrower, and make sure it hits!" As soon the sentence was finished, a powerful stream of fire headed for the electric type at breakneck speed. Once again it easily jumped out of the way, but as the pikachu made it's landing, quilava redirected it's flame at the spot where it was landing. There was no time to do another dodge, and the pikachu was hit head on with the attack and reeled back from the heat of the move, appearing to take quite a bit of damage.

"Excellent, now follow up with quick attack!"

His partner wasted no time making a beeline for the pikachu, who was still reeling from the flamethrower. He scored a direct hit, knocking pikachu down on the ground. It appeared to stop moving for a moment, but quickly stood up and smirked.

Lyle growled.

"Fine, use flamethrower one more time and finish this!" Once again a powerful stream of fire headed for pikachu, scoring a direct hit and engulfing it in the intense flames. Or at least that's what it seemed like. As quilava finished the attack, pikachu turned into some kind of weird doll and disappeared. Lyle started freaking out, but his partner was focused, ready for whatever was next.

Then all of a sudden out of nowhere, a huge bolt of electricity came down from one of the trees and stuck quilava, who was completely surprised from the sudden attack. It tensed up from the powerful shock and quickly jumped into some nearby bushes to evade.

But it still had no idea where the attack came from. Lyle was hysterical however, and stopped giving it orders. Instead, he was screaming incoherent things like "Where the hell did that come from?!" and "Quilava! What the hell are you doing?!"

Another thunderbolt flew from the leafy branches of the tree, already homing in on it's target.

Quilava barely manages to catch it's breath before jumping out of the bushes and dodging, but this only encouraged more attacks from pikachu, as it started rapid- firing thunderbolts from the tree, quilava skillfully dodging them all, but it wouldn't be able to keep this up for long.

After about seven repeated thunderbolts, there was finally a pause in the onslaught, and quilava quickly took advantage of this by firing a flamethrower into the tree where the attacks were coming from. The tree burst into a brilliant blaze and made quick work of the leaves on the tree, quickly eroding whatever cover could be used there. To the quilava's unfortunate surprise however, there was nothing in the tree, instead there was another one of those strange dolls from before.

"You have good attack and speed, but not quite enough experience to play the battlefield to your advantage." Quilava quickly turned around at the voice, and was met with a thunderbolt to the face. After a few seconds of being electrocuted, quilava slumped down on the ground, appearing to be knocked out.

When Lyle finally realized what was happening, which was after finishing his long winded tirade, he took a step back and glared daggers at pikachu, who was just smirking in his direction, as if to taunt him.

"Damnit, I've never faced something like this before... grrrr... its... toying with me. I-I never stood a chance..." He stared raising his pokeball to call back quilava, but then something amazing happened.

His partner stood up and started radiating a fiery aura!

"W-what the hell? What's going on quilava?!" It wasn't listening however, and had all it's focus on the pikachu who was turning to face it.

"Impressive, you can still fight after that attack? I wasn't going that easy on you either..."

"I won't lose." Then a huge stream of fire erupted from quilava's mouth, surprising both pikachu and Lyle from the amount of power behind it.

"Whoa... that's amazing."

Pikachu didn't have time to admire it however and had to use quick attack to swiftly dodge, the attack soaring past, and roasting a small patch of bushes behind it. It cringed when it saw the devastation the attack caused.

"Wow, chill man, do you want to burn down this entire area?"

"Can't lose, can't lose..." Quilava repeated over and over, turning toward pikachu in a stupor. It seemed about ready to pass out then and there. Pikachu frowned.

"Yeah! Go quilava! Kick that stupid pikachu's ass!" Lyle was reduced to nothing more than a cheering section at this point.

As if a switch was turned, the carefree and cocky attitude pikachu had before suddenly turned serious.

"Alright, enough of this. I'm ending this right now."

Quilava was getting ready to do a flame wheel, but before it could even start cloaking itself in flames, pikachu used quick attack to close the distance instantly, and just before reaching quilava it did a quick short hop and raised it's tail up in front of it, which had started glowing, all while keeping the momentum from quick attack and smashed into the opponent's face before they could even react.

Shortly after connecting, while quilava was reeling back, pikachu used it's tail to spring off quilava's face, into the air and spun clockwise at an angle while charging a ball of light on it's tail, and firing it after one rotation.

All this happened in a matter of moments, as quilava flew back into a tree, and the lighting ball colliding with it and exploding. Obviously there was no motions from quilava afterward, who was out cold and on the ground in a flash from the swift combination attack. Lyle stared at the little display with his mouth hanging open, seemingly speechless.

After everything that just happened finally sunk in, the trainer just started screaming and called back his pokemon, flying into a fit of rage.

"You... how dare you, you little shit!? You can't beat _me_!" Lyle lost all reason at that point and charged at the yellow mouse. This effort was futile however, as he was met with a powerful shock that knocked him out.

"Sheesh, what's with this nutcase? Did he not take his meds or something?" He let out a sigh.

"I've already wasted enough time here, I gotta get moving."After taking one last look at him, pikachu ran off, leaving the defeated trainer out cold in the field.

**Plum**

I slowly opened my eyes to a small little weed thing with grass leaves growing on it's head. It was staring right at me with it's piercing red eyes. Oh yeah, it's called an oddish if I'm not mistaken. Once it noticed I was waking up, it quickly turned and got ready to run away, but I stopped it.

"Hey wait..." I leaned up while rubbing my eyes.

I took a quick glance around and noticed that it was still dark out, and the full moon was shining it's mysterious light on everything in the ranch. So romantic...

Oddish suddenly froze up and just stood there for a moment or ten, before meekly turning around and looking at me again.

"I'm... sorry. I wasn't staring for long. It's just... I felt so calm watching your sleeping face, and I kinda got absorbed in it." I suddenly felt my face heating up. I sure hope this thing isn't hitting on me, because that would be just weird.

"It's okay, I don't mind." I managed a fake smile, and I noticed the little guy relaxed a bit after that. From the sound of the voice I determined that this oddish was male. I wonder what he's doing up so late at night? I waited a moment for a response, but there was just silence. He just sorta clammed up. And was making every attempt to avoid eye contact. His eyes were darting all over the place. It's starting to make me nervous.

"You couldn't sleep?" I suddenly asked. And while still trying to avoid looking at me he just turned his body from left to right in response. I suppose that's the same as shaking your head.

"Umm well..." I began, trying to form the right words in my head.

"My name is Plum, what's yours?" I asked while standing up all the way.

The little sprout just made some kind of whimpering noise, and then mumbled something I couldn't hear that well. I could make out the huge blush that was forming on his face though. He looked about ready to cry and run away. For some reason I had a strong urge to hug him. So I did just that. I took a step closer to him, and gently wrapped my arms around him. He completely froze up at the sudden contact at first, but then gradually relaxed and eventually nuzzled against me.

"There that's better isn't it?" I tried to reassure him. I'm not sure why I'm doing this, I'm not usually this friendly to strangers.

"Mmhmm" He said as he snuggled against me. I still felt him trembling a bit though.

"You can stay with me for the rest of the night if you want." I offered. Surprising even myself. What am I doing?

"O-ok... By the way, my name is Vern." I smiled. Looks like he's starting to open to me.

"Nice to meet you." I started pulling away, but he wouldn't let me.

"I-if you don't mind... c-can we stay like this?" The little guy pleaded. Also, he was finally making eye contact with me. He was surprisingly cute.

Now normally I'd say hell no, but I had the feeling he wasn't gonna try anything weird, so I agreed. Then I saw him smile for the first time since I saw him that afternoon. It was a nice smile. Subtle, but you could really feel the happiness behind it. Of course, he didn't know that I knew he was smiling.

After a few minutes of just silently holding each other, I finally broke the silence.

"Hey Vern?"

"Hm?"

"Do you mind telling me what you were talking to Miltank about earlier?" I felt him suddenly tense up.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I squeezed him a little tighter, to reassure him.

"No it's ok. She was asking me if I heard anything about my trainer." Trainer? So this isn't a wild oddish?

"So your trainer left you here?" I was curious now, I had to know more.

"Well yeah... kinda. I'm sure she'll be back though." He didn't sound too sure of himself though.

"How long ago did she leave you here?"

"It's been over a year now." My eyes widened.

A year?! And he hasn't even heard anything about her?! No... it can't be. This sounds like...

"Are you sure? It sounds like-" He cut me off before I could finish my sentence.

"I know what it sounds like, but she'll be back! I just know it. I believe in her." This isn't right, this is just...

"What's... her name?" I managed to ask. I could tell he brightened up at that question, and then he started talking about her in great detail.

"Her name's Serena. She has the most beautiful long flowing black hair. Her skin was white as porcelain. She had the most gentle touch. And she's just about the nicest human you'll ever meet. We were always together. She wouldn't just leave me with no reason. I know there is a reasonable explanation for why she hasn't come back yet."

This poor guy, it sounds like he was in love with her. Maybe... just maybe she noticed this as well.

I started pulling away again, but he stopped me once more.

"Come on Vern, that's enough ok? It's time to go to bed." Despite all this, I was still very sleepy and would still like to get at least some rest for the gym battle tomorrow.

"Just a little longer..." I sighed.

"Geez, you're just like a baby you know?" He started laughing a little.

"I can tell you're different from most pokemon Plum. And I don't mean just species or something. It's something else, I can't explain it, but I feel safe around you." I giggled a little. I wasn't sure what he meant, but I laughed anyway.

"As long as you don't go confessing your love for me ok?" I said jokingly.

"Y-yeah..." He trailed off, but I didn't think anything of it.

With that he finally let me go and looked directly at me with a smile on his face. I have to admit, it suited him a lot better than the dreadful look he had earlier.

I was glad I could make someone feel better. It made me feel warm inside. The feeling was strangely familiar. And yet it wasn't.

Shortly afterward, we both lay down on the grass, facing each other. Vern closed his eyes first, and I followed soon after.

**Morning**

I was gently nudged awake by Mist that morning, which was a surprise compared to how she usually blasts me with a water gun. I guess I can thank Vern for that. Since he was still sleeping right up against me. He must have scooted closer in his sleep. So adorable. I can't help but want to mother him.

Tale wasn't nearly as lucky though, as he was blasted out the tree he was sleeping in, and flew over the fence, landing with a thud. Miltank looked horrified and started to rush over, but Mist stopped her, explaining... well... something. Whatever it is she does. Mind control perhaps? Maybe I'm just her mind slave and I don't know it yet. Anyway, he slowly got up and started his usual mumbling, before heading over to us.

After we were all together, Mist explained that Whitney was already at the gym and waiting, and told her they would have to find the gym first. I cringed.

I wasn't looking forward to searching that concrete forest they call goldenrod. It's huge skyscrapers flooded the horizon north of the ranch. Why do humans feel they need to make such huge buildings? Are they compensating for something? I dunno. In any case, it feels unnecessary.

I felt really bad about it, but I had to leave Vern behind. He seemed pretty set on seeing his trainer again, and inviting him to our group would interfere with that. So I just left him sleeping there. I contemplated caressing his face, but decided against it, as it would be bad to get too attached. Thankfully nobody questioned why we were together. It would be kinda awkward to explain.

After thanking that nice old man from yesterday, we took off for the city. He simply told us we were welcome back anytime, and wished us luck.

**-Later**

"We're lost."

"It seems so."

"It's too damn loud here. I can't think."

"Yes, quite."

"Ugh, I hate this place."

"Indeed."

I just faked a laugh.

We were already wandering around the city for over an hour now. Everything looked the same to me, so I left navigating to the experts... of getting lost I mean.

"We should have gotten a map from back there." Tale growled as if it pained him to say that.

"We'll be fine." Mist reassured him. He just growled in response.

So here we were in Goldenrod City. From what I understand, this is the largest city in the Johto region. So naturally getting lost would be easy if you were just wandering around... like us. We already passed by a massive department store, a few pokemon salons, a subway system, some fancy restaurants, a radio tower., and countless dark alleyways. Goodness, I knew this place was big, but this is just crazy. And I swear I've seen the same houndour graffiti like ten times.

"Maybe we should find a map?" I offered. They both glanced at me.

"Sound idea, nobody totally came up with that already." Asshole... I was just trying to helpful.

"Yes perhaps we should. A pokemon center would have one." Yes... take that you jerk, I totally outrank you in Mist's head. And you are just a whipping boy... muhahaha.

With that we set out to find a pokemon center to find a map. To find the gym. It shouldn't be too hard to find.

After a while we paused to get out bearings again. We still haven't found the pokemon center yet. And Tale was starting to whine again. Oh great.

I glanced around and noticed a Murkrow hanging out on top of a streetlamp. It was just siting there eying me. It was really creeping me out, so I decided to ignore it.

"Hey guys, we should get moving." I urged them on, wanting to get out of sight of that creepy bird.

"Right."

"Whatever."

They replied at the same time. Wow they're so in sync. They're such good friends. I doubt they even realize it.

As we started walking away, I felt something approaching me and tensed up. I quickly spun around, and the murkrow from before was flying right at me!

Before I could get away it zoomed by and grabbed the bag I was carrying. Our bag. The one with the gym badges, the pokedex, and other important items. Items that we can't continue our journey without.

It took a moment before it sunk in, but we all noticed it making off with the bag. That little thieving... it wasn't looking at me, it was looking at our bag! It just waited for a chance to snag it!

"That Murkrow just stole our bag!" I screeched like a helpless woman.

"Quick Tale! After it!" Mist commanded.

"You got it." He replied without thinking, and took off after it. We both tried to keep up, but it was hard as you can guess, since we can't fly.

It flew into the first alleyway it could find, easily making it's way through. Seems it was familiar with this area. This must be it's main poaching grounds. I have a feeling I wasn't the first one to be robbed by this slick dark type.

After about a five minute chase, through various alleys, Tale got fed up with chasing and used quick attack to speed up and crash into the thief. It quickly crashed into the ground and dropped the bag, and we all surrounded it.

"Give up thief. You've been caught."

It slowly stood up and glanced around, noticing it was surrounded. After a short pause it spoke.

"You'll never catch me!" It declared as it released a dark purple smog gas from it's mouth. Of course, it didn't affect me or Mist, but Tale was coughing furiously. I quickly started making my way over to him, and the thief took off without taking his spoils, determining that it was too much trouble thankfully. I ran over to Tale's side, placing my hand on his wing.

"Are you ok?" I asked. He just kept coughing and coughing. Poor thing.

"Forget me *cough* just... catch that bastard." I shook my head.

"No, he left the bag behind, and you're much more important than catching some stupid thief."

"You... idiot." He insulted me one last time before passing out. Wow, even when under attack he never fails to continue acting like a little kid.

Mist however, had already retrieved the bag and handed it to me. I quickly started checking it's contents frantically.

"Everything is there, we managed to stop it before anything inside was taken." I sighed.

"That's a relief. But what about Tale? Do you think he's ok?" I placed my hand on his forehead, and it was really warm. And getting warmer.

"Seems he's been poisoned." Mist just flatly stated.

"Poisoned? What did that Murkrow do?!" I started getting hysterical.

"Looks like it was a toxic attack. Most likely learned to make quick escapes just in case it was ever caught." I quickly picked up the sick pidgey.

"Now we really have to find that pokemon center, and fast!" Mist simply nodded.

Deciding this was no time for games, Mist stopped the first human we saw and asked for directions telepathically. Oh gee Mist, why didn't you just do that in the first place... Unfortunately, I probably didn't want to know.

* * *

Well that isn't good... will he be ok?! Will we find out before the end of the year maybe? I hope so, that's up to you guys.


End file.
